


“Suck My Dick” and Other Completely Platonic Banter for Gamers

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gaming Banter, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: No matter how sexually charged their banter might get, it’s just banter. That’s what gamers do. He doesn’t really want Banri to play with his balls and Banri doesn’t really want him to suck his dick. Well, he has no way of confirming that last part but he’s fairly damn certain, because no one who knows what he’s actually like would want anything to do with him in that way.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 41
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chikage is here but there’s no real spoilers and even though I use what was revealed in KniRoun as a characterisation point for Itaru and add a little extra flavor to that to fit my needs, I never explicitly state what that was.

_“Suck my dick Taruchi!”_

Grimacing he smashes the buttons on his own controller. Rolling behind rubble does absolutely nothing, Banri’s grenade manages to drain his life completely. Sighing he reaches for his bottle of coke, uncapping it and taking a gulp as the respawn timer starts its countdown.

“Watch your ass Ba-NEO, wouldn’t want me to destroy it would we?”

Playing in their separate rooms gives them the advantage of both of them being able to play on different teams without risking anyone sniping a look at the other’s screen. Which is great and all but Banri had suggested they talk in game chat which means he needs to remember to use his online name. It’s something that’s always more difficult than it should be. Something that even when they’re playing co-op can be annoying as increasingly, NEO has been featuring in his videos. To be fair to him though, he’s used to playing side by side in his room where he can just use his real name. He’s gotten comfortable with that, it’s just habit now.

Right, back in action. A very amused team member drops him a rifle to replace the one he’d lost when he’d died. Most of the people playing with them at least know of them and while initially they’d been attempting to keep up and play on their level, things have mostly just turned into the Taruchi and NEO show now. Damn, the viewers he could get on something like this. Ideas to implement at some point in the future.

“Now if my name was NEO where would I be hiding out.” He has a few ideas, Banri thinks he’s a fucking genius but Itaru has played with him more than enough to learn his patterns.

Making his way up to the top of the buildings gives him a good vantage and just like he is in real life, Banri’s easy to spot. Give a tacky delinquent customisable armour options and he’ll choose them over blending into the scenery any day. Though given it’s Banri, he probably likes the extra challenge sticking out like a sore thumb gives him.

“Here it is.” He mutters under his breath, creeping to the edge of the building and swapping his camera mode.

NEO.EZ sits right in the middle of his target and NEO.EZ is about to be sent right back to his respawn point. Seriously shame to him for picking a name used by so many others that he has to keep using new variants for it in every game or system. Pull the trigger and- fuck, he dodges. He doesn’t escape completely unscathed though, HP taking a severe hit. Someone would only have to graze him to see them taken down to zero. That someone being him.

“Mind giving a little attention to the balls while you’re down there.” Laughing at Banri’s enraged shout at his taunting, he sets of on his mission to deal the killing blow.

In the corner of the screen, his team kill count goes up by one, a victory cheer from the person responsible rings through his headphones. Now more than ever the pressure is on. He needs to take the game winning kill and he really, really needs it to be NEO’s head that he’s taking.

Jumping from the roof of the building he breaks into a sprint after Banri, determined to get him before he can find an HP item and fix the hefty damage he’s already been dealt. I would be a low blow to end the game with a grenade but considering Banri’s kill just before, it would also be poetic to see him end on the same note. Or would it? He’s not Homare and quite frankly he will leave the poetry to him thanks.

“Heads up NEO.” Thumbs working fast he selects the grenade. It’s way over kill for the tiny bit of damage he has to do but his aim is good, the throw distance in this game is surprisingly far and there’s literally no way right now that Banri can dodge this.

_“Shit.”_

Banri’s voice reaches him just before the grenade hits. 20-18, their win, an announcement covers the screen. Triumphant he lets his controller rest on the couch and leans back smugly. It’s fun to play against Banri sometimes rather than teaming up with him, there’s not that many people who give him that kind of rush and very few that personally seek him out to take down like it’s their job.

“GJ guys~ Btw NEO get that ego in check, makes you an easy target.” Leaving the lobby he lets his headset fall around his neck. Give it two minutes and Banri will be bursting into his room in person to tell him just how much of an asshole he’s been.

“Can you wait until I’m out before you start flirting next time Chigasaki?” Chikage’s voice reminds him that he’s been on his laptop the whole time.

“Senpai you’re online at least as much as I am, you know that’s just how it goes.” Groaning he reaches for his phone. Chikage is definitely going to say something stupid to Banri as well when he comes in so he may as well warn him to maybe hold off until he disappears to do weird Chikage things.

“And yet I’ve never told anyone to ‘ _give a little attention to my balls’_. Strange.” He pointedly does not look at Chikage and does not give him the satisfaction on answering.

Redirection of priorities, sorry Banri, he’s got stamina to clear in three games. If he’s not here by then and Chikage still is he’ll send the message then. There’s nothing between Banri and himself, Chikage’s just trying to get a rise out of him because he’s like that. You can’t do anything around that guy and not end up on the receiving end of either teasing or an unnecessarily fantastical lie at some point. At least Itaru knows to expect it better than some of the company’s members.

“That’d be your date Chigasaki.” He speaks before Banri’s even pounding on the door. His senses are alarmingly good. Bad personality aside he really does wish Chikage would team up with him in some games, he’d be unstoppable.

“He’s not my date, Senpai.” He sounds somewhat defensive, which does not help his case.

“You keep telling yourself that.” And with that, Chikage takes it as his cue to leave, picking up a bag and reaching for the door. “I should be heading off.”

“Fuck you.” Banri’s cursing gets a smile out of him as he walks through the door, it’s good natured despite the rude words. “Ah, Chikage-san, hey. But Dude seriously? My ego?”

“Not so loud Banri the school students might hear you.” He chides. “And yeah your ego, you can see that thing from the moon.”

“That’s not the only thing about me you can see from up there.” Turning around to stare at Banri he pretends not to notice the raised eyebrow Chikage gives him.

“Clean up after yourselves.” He hates him, goddamn he hates him. “See you later.”

As the door clicks closed Banri is left with a slightly confused expression on his face and Itaru the start of a headache.

“Don’t ask.” Banri would just laugh but he can’t even be bothered explaining. “Pick something old off the shelf I wanna beat you in a game that came out before you’d ever held a controller.”

He also would really like it if Chikage’s words could leave the back of his mind. No matter how sexually charged their banter might get, it’s just banter. That’s what gamers do. He doesn’t really want Banri to play with his balls and Banri doesn’t really want him to suck his dick. Well, he has no way of confirming that last part but he’s fairly damn certain, because no one who knows what he’s actually like would want anything to do with him in that way. That’s the way he likes it. Or at least that’s how it’s been for a very long time and he’s decided that’s how things should stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Today has sucked on multiple levels. He managed to secure a very lucrative client for the company but at the expense of his lunch break, using stamina in any games and he’d gotten himself roped into at least attending part of a drinking party. _‘We have to celebrate! You can’t talk your way out of this one Chigasaki-kun!’._ If someone could just end him right about now that would be lovely. Perhaps he’ll walk between a crack in the dimensions and land in a wonderful MMO world surrounded by 2D beauties and wielding the powers of a demon lord.

Surely he’s been here long enough by now, most of those at the table seem to have forgotten the reason for being here in the first place and are now caught up in their own conversations. Picking up his glass he takes a small sip, knowing that the second it’s empty he’s not going to get away with not replacing it. He can’t just turn down a superior insisting that he drinks, especially when his rate of managing to get out of these things is actually astoundingly high.

He can’t do it anymore. He’s not going to be roped into staying for another drink and at least another half hour of boring normie talk with people from his department. His head already spins and he’s almost twice said something Chigasaki Itaru from sales would never let slip from his lips. He needs to get out.

“Yes, hello?”

Acting is very useful as he pretends that notifications from a game’s twitter account posting are the starting vibrations alerting him to a phone call. Getting to hit feet and moving away from the table he continues his little conversation with a silent phone.

“Oh really? That’s such a shame. No, no I’ll be right there.”

There’s really no need to continue it standing out by the door now but for effect he does.

“No of course I’ll be right there. See you soon.”

Placing his phone back in his pocket he makes his way back to the table. He has his out and he’s definitely spent enough time here that it won’t seem too rude. He can’t sacrifice more of his days schedule being ruined and if he drinks anymore, that’s it for any hope of being able to game tonight.

“I’m so sorry everyone, that was my little sister.” He opens his master escape plan with a line that’s sure not to fail and sets about securing his freedom.

Opening his phone as he makes his way down the street he’s greeted not only with far too many stamina refresh notifications but a number of LIME notifs too. Most are from the spring troupe group chat, one from Chikage himself laughing at his pain and a number from Banri.

**BANRI.** _Dude did you see the announcement_

_Seriously man what the fuck happened to you did you die or something?_

_Hi I’d like to file a missing persons report for Itaru-san his best girl got a gacha and he’s mia_

_Nvm Chikage-san told me_

_F_

He feels a little stupid smiling at his phone but he blames that on the drinks he’d had to appease his superiors. Really he should be pissed off because gacha means goodbye pay cheque, oh shit he hasn’t even seen the card yet. Damn, priorities Itaru, first look at your girl, then smile, then despair, then pay attention to Banri. He’s all out of order. It’s the beer for sure, he’s not going to consider anything else.

Opening twitter he has a hunch about what game Banri’s talking about. Banri officially does not like any of the characters better than the others but the gameplay is challenging and Itaru himself plays it, so he’d fallen into the trap of ranking whenever Itaru is just to try one up him. Ah there she is. Fuck. A school uniform themed set? Are they kidding? The longer skirt and faint blush on her cheeks, the gentle smile and ribbon around her hair. They really did decide to target him with this didn’t they. She’s approximately 500 years to old to even go to school! Whatever. He’s going to need to enlist Sakuya’s help to bring her home.

He should have, he thinks as he opens the offending game. Around 230 gems which will get him almost two rolls. Nothing left to farm though. Oh well. His co-workers thought dragging him out to drinks was a celebration of his achievement, this will be his own way of celebrating. Losing himself in swapping through his games he knows he’ll be home before he knows it. Chikage had taken his car back with him (really, he should have helped him talk his way out of this instead), so his only option is the train, which is fine. Hopefully he can get a seat, he does feel a little unsteady on his feet and that’s only gunna be worse if he’s attempting to game at the same time.

“Heya! Itarun’s back!” Kazunari, loud. That’s okay, that voice means he’s home.

“Way to not reply to any of my messages man.” And Banri.

Looking up from his phone he blinks at the scene. There are papers for something spread out all over the dining table and he’s got that stupid headband he wears during rehearsals on. Hey, it’s kind of cute in this context. Letting himself get distracted by that for a moment too long he finds himself staring dumbly. Lagging irl is that what this is? Come on get back with it Itaru, shaking off those thoughts he forces himself back to the conversation. Banri isn’t cute, a man taller than him with four times his physical strength can’t be cute. Goodbye weird thoughts and back to real life.

“One day you will have a full time job Banri and then you too will understand the perils of being dragged along on quests you would rather die than complete.” Drawling the words out he tries to remove his shoes. His stamina for drinking is just like most other things in real life. Terrible. It’s only now that he’s back and letting his guard down that just how much it’s affected him is hitting.

“You saw her though, right? You’re so fucked.” As Banri taunts he can hear a chair scrape backwards over the floor. “In multiple ways… Dude how much did you drink?”

Not that much, ah stupid shoe. Stop thwarting him like this just get off his damn foot. Wobbling as he tries again he feels himself overbalance. Where’s his phone? He needs to protect that from making impact, broken bones can heal, phone screens can’t. Clutching it to his chest he gives up on trying to fight gravity, maybe his wounds will be less because he submitted easily.

Soft, warm. Not the floor. Huh?

“Nice catch Settsuar!”

“Careful.” If he’s not imagining things Banri’s voice sounds warm too.

“Not one hp gone.” How fast had Banri moved to be able to catch him? Looking at himself, up at Banri and then over to the table he can’t quite do the math. That’s okay, it feels kind of nice being held by Banri like this.

“Up you get come on.” Sadly that comes to an end as rather than letting him just laze around in his arms, he finds himself being pushed back to his feet. “I’m gunna take this drunk salaryman back to his room. That’s about what I know of what the Theatre Department is doing, I can try get more info tomorrow.”

“Sick, I’ll start drafting tonight.” Kazunari throws up a piece sign and a wink. “Make sure Itarun gets some water or he’ll totes regret it. Laters!”

“See ya.” Banri responds and wordlessly Itaru follows, phone still clutched preciously to his chest, Banri carrying his work bag in his other arm.

Thankfully rather than having to walk all by himself Banri provides a nice support. He really is warm. It’s nice. Really nice. Except that’s just the alcohol speaking. Give him anyone to lean against and he’d be thinking that right now.

“What’s that all about?” He tries to make small talk to distract himself from Banri’s arm around his waist. He could probably walk on his own but he’s in this situation now and he’s just going to accept it.

“School stuff, we’ve got an exhibition day and he’s on the team making the flyers and posters.” Ah right, the two are in different courses but for university wide events it makes sense they’d both be involved. “Wanted my input on what we’re doin’. Not like I got much sway there ‘cuz I’m just a first year but I guess it helped.”

See he can do this, completely normal. He’s been to university, albeit not an arts university but still, he can definitely hold a conversation about that rather than thinking about how large Banri’s hand feels as it grips his hip to ensure he turns a corner.

“Just how much did you drink?” Banri sounds kind of amazed at his uselessness.

“Not that much, I dunno, 5 beers?” He really was not keeping count but it sounds about right.

“Dude you’re more of a lightweight than I am.” It takes a moment for him to process that information.

“Banri you’re 18.” He scolds, knowing that things like age don’t stop delinquents.

“I’m also tall and look older. I go the conbini, I hit yes on the screen, no questions asked.” Seriously just what kind of alternate universe does he live in?

Rather than responding he lets himself lean a little harder against Banri. Honestly he could not give less of a fuck about Banri’s casual disregard for things like the drinking age. He knows that his own experiences at his age and Banri’s own are very different and that’s something that’s not going to change no matter how much Banri has settled down since joining the company. Rather than that his thoughts slip again to the warmth of Banri’s body and what his str level must be to so easily handle a grown ass man shoving his weight on him like this. There’s a lot of high strength guys in Mankai though, Banri’s nothing special there.

“All right here we are.” Where? Oh right, his room.

Knocking on the door sounds all too loud and honestly he wishes that their walk here had lasted twice as long. To avoid the knocking sound. Yes that. Not because he’s been enjoying the contact with Banri. He has, but he’s going back to trying to deny that to himself.

“Yes?” Chikage seems all too amused when he realises why the door’s been knocked on and who it is. “Good evening Chigasaki, Banri.”

Sighing he considers to complaining to Chikage about how he left him all alone in a dungeon with no support or inventory but it feels like too much effort. Rather than that he moves to support his own weight, lamenting how much colder he feels without Banri’s body pressed up against his. Weird. Blame it on the alcohol.

“Hey, Chikage-san.” There’s a small press against his shoulder, encouraging him to enter the room. “He’s a bit drunk.”

Without intending to he sways slightly, only proving Banri’s words.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Again Itaru can tell Chikage is amused but he just doesn’t care to respond. Instead he watches as Chikage takes his bag from Banri and gets a start on getting his damn suit off.

“Yeah I got a project I needa work on.” Does he? Hadn’t he just been helping Kazunari out with his own stuff. Something seems a little off there but Itaru brushes it off as his brain being a little too intoxicated to think properly.

“Night Itaru-san, Chikage-san.” Banri gives a smile and a casual wave.

“G’night Banri.” He would also wave but he’s making sure where he throws his blazer will leave it in acceptable wearing to work condition for the morning. Instead he offers a crooked smile himself, trying to thank him but not trigger Chikage’s special teasing attack at the same time.

“Goodnight.” The door clicks shut. “It took you long enough to escape.”

Chikage is brutal but at least he so far he’s keeping things work related.

“If you’d gone alone with the rehearsal thing I wouldn’t have even had to go.” He complains. Shirt buttons now, he cares less about taking it off in front of Chikage than if Banri were still here. Banri has seen him shirtless but it’s still a little embarrassing when his body is so soft and weak. “It’s all your fault Senpai.”

“And to think in the office they’d praise me for getting you to show up for once.” Chikage comments, sitting himself back down and turning back to his laptop. “Sleep on the couch, your delinquent Prince Charming is gone and I’d rather not have to clean bloodstains off the floor if you fall off the ladder.”

Ah there it is. There it fucking is.

“Senpai I’m going to need you to shut up.” Banri isn’t any kind of Prince Charming. He’s just a fellow gamer and maybe Itaru could even go as far as too call him a friend. Maybe. Sure he might still have the faint memory of his body heat against him still prickling on his skin but that doesn’t mean anything. It just means he’s horribly touch starved and Banri had given him a little of what his body craves. That’s no big deal, he’s sure there are plenty of people who decide to dedicate their life to 2D who are in the same situation.

Yet still, as Itaru gives up on the idea of being able to game tonight and flops himself down on the couch, his thoughts wander back to Banri. The fact he’d been so determined to get his attention via messages, the way he’d saved him from wrecking himself, helping him to his room. Those are probably all just normal, decent human being things. Still because of the alcohol and only because of the alcohol, thinking about them sends a warmth through his chest. Perhaps Chikage has a point but he’s going to do his damn best to erase all data pertaining to that from his save files.


	3. Chapter 3

As though the events of the night when he’d come home drunk had set things into motion, life keeps throwing increasingly cruel and flag raising situations at him. He never asked for this. All he can do is his best to diffuse any situations that might approach romantic or non-jokingly sexual. Even sexually charged banter has been weird lately, occasionally his mind unhelpfully providing that perhaps he wouldn’t really mind if Banri were to _‘swallow it all down’_.

“And you said you used to play this all the time?”

Reaching over to knock a joystick in retaliation for the comment, Banri moves his arms out of the way so fast that Itaru doesn’t have time to try and change the momentum of where his is going. Right over to Banri and squarely on his upper thigh. Well. That’s unintended but he can just pick his hand back up and laugh it off and pretend nothing ever happened. He definitely can’t feel Banri’s body heat through his jeans nor how tight and muscular his thigh is. Normies probably have banter end up like this all the time and just brush it off like it’s nothing. Which it is!

The sound of Banri’s vehicle driving off the road and crashing reaches his ears as he looks up from where his hand sits to meet his eyes. Ha! Revenge either way. Except he can’t get the taunt out, everything just seems to freeze. Wow it’s sure hot in here huh? Must be residual heat from his PC still being on. He’s actually amazed the distraction worked to see Banri meet the same fate he had.

There’s something about Banri’s expression that he can’t quite place. Ah, he’s landed himself here again has he? He’s gotten used to the drill by now. Any moment now two text boxes will appear in the middle of the screen, on with an option that will send him down Banri’s route and one that’ll mess it up and cut his romantic chances with the character. Not like he actually likes him or would have a chance with Banri but for the sake of the metaphor, he goes with that. Firmly deciding on the second option he wills his body to move, coughing awkwardly as his hand finds itself back on his own lap.

“If you’re that keen you shoulda just asked.” Banri jokes and it takes all of his will to focus on the game and not on the actual words Banri has just said. Struggle to not think about implications aside, he’s succeeded in turning down the option to play his route. Nice, life will continue as it has and they’ll never speak of that moment beyond tasteless jokes. “Didn’t know the great Taruchi was as keen to get his ass wrecked by me in real life as he is in games.”

“Who said I’d ever let a punk like you touch my ass.” Picking up his controller again he selects another track. “Respect your elders I’m the one who’d be doing the wrecking.”

“Huh? Didn’t think you had it in you.” The innuendo is so barely concealed and it would take an idiot not to notice that despite his efforts, the atmosphere has gotten a little weird.

“Let me show you how it’s done on the track then.” Beeping alerts them to the countdown before the start of the race appearing on screen.

“Oh you’re on.”

\-----

Unfortunately life isn’t like a VN. Other people aren’t just pre-programmed characters following a script that can’t be changed. Other people have their own path they’re carving out and their own ways of disrupting where he tries to place them in regard to his own personal play through. Which is how he’s ended up yet again in a compromising position with Banri and no idea how to cope with it. He doesn’t want to select his route and he can’t. Banri is a smug delinquent, decently normie and far younger than himself. And that’s all beside the fact that, no matter how much he can sense the same panicked awkwardness from him as Itaru looks up at him from his lap, there’s no way he even likes dudes.

He doesn’t like them either. He doesn’t like anyone with more dimensions that two. He made that decision years ago and it’s just a basic fact by now. So whatever’s going on right now as he wills his stomach muscles to be strong enough to sit him up again, really makes no sense at all.

If this had been a VN everything he’s done until now would have been more than enough to throw him off Banri’s route and ensure no similar events are triggered but life thinks this is all some big joke. Thankfully Banri manages to break out of the tension between them before he can. His laughter is a little strained as he lifts Itaru out of his lap but he’s actually getting them out of that position which is more than Itaru can say he’s managing.

“Second time you’ve gone for my dick this week.” He turns to face Itaru head on which is far more direct than Itaru wants to deal with right now considering the weird shit going through his brain. “Seriously gunna start to think you’re after it if that happens again.”

As much as he’d rather he hadn’t overbalanced into it, he has to admit that having his head in Banri’s lap had definitely stirred up a little heat. Maybe that’s just normal, even with Chikage’s weird schedule, he hasn’t had much time to himself lately and he knows he’s pent up. It’s only natural that being so close to someone else, even if that person is Banri, might set alight something inside him. He needs to make sure to schedule some proper time with his hand asap. He’s not letting his traitorous libido ruin the casual gamer buddy thing they’ve got going on, no way.

“In your dreams.” His voice sounds a little bit forced and he tries to ignore that. “Life isn’t a nukige Banri, no ones going for your dick.”

“Oh yeah? Well maybe not you but I’ll have you kno-”

“Woah stop right there tmi I do not want to hear about any h-scenes you’ve unlocked.” Repeating that sentence in his head he wills his body to stop feeling so weird when he considers that Banri may actually have a little experience. Another thing to blame on how much he’s been neglecting himself and not think of past that. “Why does it not surprise me that a normie like you’s been out there getting his dick wet.”

Oh wow, that sounds kind of bitter. Oops. Well maybe he is bitter and really, talking about Banri’s sex life is the last thing he needs right now.

“Seriously dude it’s not hard.” Well for Banri hook ups might not be but depending on where this conversation goes something else might be and he needs to steer things away from that real fast. “As long as you do that fake work personality you could get any chick. Bet if you wanted to you’d be at a love hotel later tonight.”

“What, that’s how it goes with you? Gross.” Casual hook ups with people he doesn’t know? He can’t think of much worse.

Banri just shrugs as he looks over which confirms his suspicions wordlessly. Seriously? There’s a new feeling of something bubbling up inside him when he thinks about Banri picking up random chicks. It’s just like any old teenage delinquent. Despite the fact he knows Banri is incredibly socially apt and honestly if it weren’t for the gaming and theatre things, he would fit directly in that category, he prefers not to think about that. At least since he’s been with Mankai Company Itaru’s fairly certain he hasn’t been sneaking off for anything like that. Which kind of makes it worse because it means he was messing about like that at 17 at the oldest, something completely unfathomable to Itaru personally at that age or any. Their life experiences really are vastly different.

“Got boring quick though, at first there’s a bit of a thrill but then it’s like what’s the point you know?” No he doesn’t know. “What’s the point in playing when you’re gunna clear it without blinking any way, to put it a way that you’ll understand.”

“Weird flex but okay.” He mutters, picking up his phone and opening Kingdom Beast. “That’s way more than I ever wanted to hear about your sex life, you’re responsible for the trauma my virginal ears have been through tonight.”

“Your ears have heard far worse I’ve seen some of the shit you play.” Banri at least follows suit, the game’s opening song soon playing from his phone too. “You tryna tell me you play through the lewd shit with sound off?”

“Coming from a 2D form doesn’t count. I’m still pure and untouched.” The event is a simple points reward based one but he’s not letting the ease of the task let him get his guard down, he needs to average 500k points a day to comfortably collect all the rewards. “And it’ll stay that way.”

“You do you dude.”

Silence falls between them after that and it’s almost comfortable. Asides from the occasional sniped view of the other’s screen to see how he’s doing, for the most part they just ignore the other’s presence and focus on their phones. There may be no ranking reward this time around but one upping the other is enough to keep a competitive atmosphere between the two of them.

Despite the seemingly normal atmosphere, the silence allows his mind to start to wander to weird places again. Stealing a look at Banri’s face rather than his phone screen he wonders what the hell’s happening to him. It’s getting to the point where he can’t deny what he’s feeling to himself and that’s honestly incredibly worrying. He hasn’t been interested in anything resembling a living breathing human in a very long while and he’d thought the last time had scared him off even being able to again.

In general he likes to think he’s moved past that betrayal but the reality of it is that some things always hurt more than you let on. For the most part he has. He’s come to terms with it in the ways he’ll admit to anyone else, but there’s always been a factor that he hasn’t been able to wash away the bitter taste of. He hadn’t thought he’d need to, romance was never supposed to come up as an option for him. He thought he’d just keep pushing it aside and never have to confront those specific feelings. Maybe he’s coming down with something. Falling for someone is dangerous, he can’t just put his heart in someone’s hand like that.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in a week he’s home at his expected time, Chikage is not and he honestly feels a little smug that he’s the one that’s stuck at work for once. Too many times lately it’s been the other way around. Izumi must have cooked, the smell of curry is strong as he wanders into the dining area, he can’t deny that she’s good at cooking her favourite food but it really does start to become a chore when you end up eating it so often. He’ll pass for now, he’d had his lunch late and really all he craves at the moment is pizza. Whether or not he’ll be able to be bothered securing said pizza is up to the Itaru of a couple of hours away. Perhaps he will just have his share of the curry later and crunch down a bag of chips to satisfy the need for junk food.

As he says his greetings and excuses himself in a lazy tone, there’s one thing he can’t quite just walk by tiredly. A giant grin on his face, proud and frustratingly attractive, Banri stands in front of Juza. He must have one upped him in _something._ Itaru’s not too sure, he walked in too late to see it go down and honestly, he’s a little too distracted by Banri’s face to patch things together from the aftermath. Willing himself to keep moving he tries to act natural enough that no one will notice he’s been staring. This is really starting to become a problem.

Pushing open the door to room 103 he dumps his bag by the door and sets about changing into something more comfortable. He wishes there was something he could do about the whole Banri situation. The more time that passes, the more he’s on his mind and the more Itaru’s becoming convinced that this isn’t just something he’s going to be able to shake off. It should be something that he can get over simply by remembering how things had ended the last time he’d had a crush on a normie seeming guy with an interest in games. Unfortunately, not even that has worked.

It doesn’t help that asides from being one of the people that he spends the most time with outside of his own troupe, Banri is annoyingly good looking. He knows he himself is handsome, it’s one of his few redeeming features but Banri has more than enough things he’s good at, he doesn’t need a good face as well. Someone fucked up their maths during character creation and made him stupidly OP. It’s not even just his face, his body is good as well, he’s not overly muscular but his body is tight, with functional strength. The same body type a lot of his favourite guy characters have.

Stop that Itaru, this really isn’t the time to get lost in thoughts about Banri’s chest and abs. No time is because this is all just stupid. Hang on though, back that up a bit. What if letting himself focus on that will be what it takes to get this out of his system. Banri’s been haunting his fantasies for a while, showing up uninvited and taking over but he’s been trying to ignore him and change the focus back to what originally got him hard. Perhaps if he just dedicates the time to Banri that his dick so clearly wants, he’ll be able to put at least the physical aspect of this behind himself.

Groaning at his own choice and already not holding out much hope for it to change anything he locks the door. At least he hadn’t gotten around to getting pants on again yet.

The couch is tempting but it’s also incredibly exposed. He doesn’t like his chances of being able to cover up in time if Chikage does appear. His bed is safer, not one hundred percent safe because Chikage is also stupidly OP and would easily be able to figure things out but safer nonetheless. Grabbing a couple of tissues before climbing up the ladder he starts to feel a bit stupid, he’s not even in the mood for this. What’s he gunna do, lay back and pretend it’s Banri’s hand touching him as he wills himself to get hard?

He knows there’s more to this than just a physical pull and really it would be so much easier if it was just some stupid getting really horny for one of the people you spend a lot of time with thing. As he leans back against his pillow he already knows this isn’t going to work and if anything it’s only going to end up making this his norm but he’s up here with no pants on already so he may as well just go for it. There’s still a sliver of hope that after he’s cum the idea of being with Banri in any context will no longer have any appeal.

Thinking back to the expression on Banri’s face when he’d walked in seems like a good starting point. Pushing his boxers off his hips he takes his soft length in his hand, attempting to inspire some life into it as he lets his mind select a CG from Banri’s route as a starting point.

Would he give that same satisfied grin before pinning Itaru to the couch? Maybe in celebration of the two of them managing to clear a game under levelled and faster than Itaru’s ever done it solo. Banri’s eyes looking down into his, before he ducks his head down to crash his lips against his own. The Itaru of his fantasy knows how to kiss back somehow, knows how to respond as Banri’s hands start to wander.

Itaru’s dick starts to stiffen in his hand as he starts to lose himself in that idea. His mind jumps to Banri flipping him over, grinding against his ass, bending down to whisper obscene words in his ear in an annoyingly smug yet erotic tone. The harder he gets the more he wants to skip the foreplay, his mind removing clothes by the second, Banri’s skin against his, his cock pushing inside and his hands tight on his hips.

Biting his lip he stifles a small moan. Head thrown back against his pillow he doesn’t let himself go slow, Banri probably wouldn’t. Reaching around to take him in his hand he’d probably set a punishing pace, seeing how loud he can make him be in response. Everything feels so vivid, the sounds, the sights, sensations and smells of his imagination all combining and playing out in a depraved highlight reel. He skips to the good bits, the parts that make his stomach flip and heat up with excitement when he imagines just how it might feel to have him buried inside his ass or his teeth biting into his shoulder as he feels himself getting close.

Right hand reaching up he grasps at his pillow, fingers closing as tight around it as his hips rock into his left. All he wants is to feel his hands on him for real, to have Banri fucking into him like that, to hear his moans as he refuses to silence himself. His eyes close tight, the images of his imagination only growing more vivid. Itaru does work to keep silent, knowing that Banri’s room is right next door. Risking Banri’s name spilling from his lips is too dangerous. He’s done for if he finds out.

That thought doesn’t see him slow down or pull back. Instead it’s quickly drowned out by how Banri’s cock would pulse inside him as he cums, his face, his sounds and the warmth of his body. Out of breath but satisfied, bending down to press his chest against his back as he releases deep inside. It’s too hot, both the image and the air around his bed. He can feel sweat starting to soak into his shirt as he himself nears his finish.

Managing to disengage his fingers from his pillow he grabs the neckline of his t-shirt, pulling it between his teeth to bite down on as it gets far too tempting to let Banri’s name out. He’s almost there.

Despite his best efforts the sound that he tries to swallow back still sounds suspiciously like a name as he hits his climax. Hips snapping up into his hand one last time as pleasure overtakes him. Reaching for the tissues with his other hand he tries to keep clean up as minimal as possible, his orgasm still washing over his body as he catches all he can of his release.

Listening to his breathing as he falls back flat against his bed again he knows he’s done nothing but confirm to himself that this wasn’t the answer to his Banri problem. It’s very likely he’s made things worse letting himself think in depth about him like that. How the hell is he meant to face him and keep things normal when now he’s got a very vivid fantasy of him fucking him sitting in his gallery?

Letting out a frustrated groan he takes a couple of deep breaths. Keep things steady and normal. Where are those used tissues? Ah there. He’ll take a time out, open a bottle of coke and get his pants on before heading back out to grab his share of dinner. Hopefully Banri will be in his room by then doing homework or something.

His legs shake slightly as he makes his way down the ladder, he doesn’t want to admit it but even for a quick and nasty little session, it has taken quite a bit out of him. Where’s his phone? He’ll need to check on that as well. He should have really tended to his games as soon as arriving home but his priorities are all over the place right now. Dumping his tissues in the bin and finally getting some pants on he makes his was over to his bag to pull it out of the front pocket.

Game notif after game notif, thoroughly unsurprising. Vibrating in his hand as he goes to start working on clearing some of those he almost drops the thing.

**BANRI.** _Third place on the leaderboard? Has Taruchi lost his touch?_

An image follows, the filename giving away that it's a screenshot and he doesn’t have to open LIME to know what it’s of. He really can’t escape Banri can he? He can’t help but smile either, despite the fact that the message means he has some serious grinding to do. Opening the game they’ve been facing off in he fetches himself a bottle of coke from his stash before throwing himself down on the couch.

A couple of hours of this and then he’ll eat, as much as he does really need to grind his way back up, it does provide him with a very convenient excuse not to run into Banri after just getting off to fantasies of them fucking. It also provides just enough time for his mind to fully clear and for just how dire him having these feelings is to hit again. He can’t act on them and he knows it, he’ll have to keep riding things out like this until hopefully in a couple of months it’s a thing of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have chapter 5 written but pre-editing it is uh, 6699 words long so I need to find a good couple of hours uninterrupted to go through that and edit it before it can go up, for now I hope you enjoyed Itaru suffering.


	5. Chapter 5

You would think that with Chikage away for the week on a business trip that he’d be getting a lot of time in their room alone. Lately Banri’s uni homework takes up a decent chunk of his nights and usually he does it in his own room. However with some grumbling about _‘Hyodo bein’ fucking painful’_ he’s ended up sprawled out on Itaru’s couch four out of four nights so far with his text books and laptop open. In general circumstances he’d have no issue with it; Banri can join him when he records his videos and he’s got a reliable player two in general once he’s put down the books for the night. Right now it’s just a little bit of an issue considering what being around Banri does to him. At least he heads off to his room before Itaru himself is really for bed which gives Itaru the well needed time alone to take advantage of his roommate being gone properly. 

It’s not like he needs his couch right now and he would probably be gaming right now on any given night any way. His PC and gaming chair are enough for him to put in some serious hours while Banri does gets what he has to out of the way. In fact it’s kind of nice to catch up on some single player stuff with someone in the room who knows exactly what he means when he starts to ramble about quests and monsters.

“You’ve done Curse of the Dark Dwellers?” He doesn’t look away from his screen as he directs his character into the mouth of a cave. The quest’s boss is rumoured to be a real pain in the ass and just for fun he’s going in without back up and under equipped. This game is far too easy if you gear up appropriately.

“Yeah finished it about a week back, why?” He can hear the couch moving, Banri’s either coming over to look at his screen or adjusting his position.

“Probably a bad idea to head into the final dungeon with only a Blessed Commander Sword, Bronze Shield and two health pots right?” Suddenly the noises get a lot more urgent and he knows Banri’s heading over to watch this go down.

“I give you two minutes.” The fact Banri thinks he can’t do it makes him all the more determined to pull it off. “Max. Wait can you screen record this, I wanna have it on record when you get smashed ‘cuz you headed in equipped like a noob.”

“I’ll make you eat those words.” Quickly working to open the program on another screen he sets the recording window and clicks through his inventory and equipped items to document just how little he has on him.

There’s a weight on the back of his chair as Banri leans in. Giving a wriggle of his fingers before positioning them on his mouse and keyboard again, he continues forwards. It feels good to have Banri watching so intently. Both of them are silent as he navigates the cave and easily takes out the waves of lower level enemies attempting to stop him getting to the boss. While he’s underequipped his character’s highly levelled across all combat stats and he knows how to control him efficiently, it’s no surprise that he’s taking down the underlings like it’s nothing.

“EZ.” He mutters, reaching the entrance to the boss arena.

“No shit.” Banri doesn’t sound impressed yet but he will, Itaru’s determined.

Pushing the boulder guarding the door out of the way he does a quick little plead to the gods of this game that he’ll pull this off. Instantly the pre-battle dialogue begins and he watches his character take a battle stance. Stealing a glance back at Banri as they go through the lines he’s pleased to see him giving his full attention.

“Start the timer on that two minutes now.” A health bar appears atop the head of the demonic beast in front of his character, it’s on.

Weak to holy and blessed items, his sword does give him a slight advantage over the beast but upon seeing how little damage his first strike does, he knows this is going to be a long battle. Blocking a swipe he finds himself holding his breath as he runs behind a rock to avoid a stream of fire. While he can barely see his own damage on the boss’s health bar he knows either of those attacks would have eaten a significant chunk of his own. Still he charges forward. He can hear Banri’s hand gripping the back his chair tightly as he gets in two hits before rolling out of the way of a counter attack. The atmosphere is tense but he feels completely in the zone. He’s glad Banri got him to screen record, he may just pull this off.

“He doubles the range and damage on his fire breath when you get him down to a third heath.” Banri supplies. The two minute bet is completely forgotten about as Itaru chips away at the monster. “Watch it.”

Thankfully it can’t regenerate its own heath but Itaru swears he’s starting to sweat as he continues to evade it. He can feel his heart in his mouth as he lands another hit, jumping back and starting to run for the rocks again.

“Easier said than done Banri.” Gritting his teeth he takes the hit, watching half his health disappear in one go. This is why he brought those health potions with him, he’d rather not have to use them but if he gets hit again he’s a goner.

Selecting a potion he wills the health regeneration animation to go faster as it eats into his attacking window. Right now his shield is absolutely useless, he has a couple of ranged spells he could use from here but saving his MP until the end of the battle plays more into his strategy. If his health gets down to the red he needs something to fall back on that doesn’t require getting up close and personal.

Knuckles turning white as he manages to knock it’s health down to a quarter he knows things are getting risky. Banri hasn’t said another word, everything between them is focused on the action on the screen. Again he gets hit, a claw slashing him as he fails to roll fast enough. He needs to get the tension out of his hands, it’s affecting his response time.

“Come on, come on.” He chides how long it takes yet again as he heals. There’s nothing left now. Only his own skill.

Run forward, slash, run back, hide, rinse repeat. Don’t let anything get in the way of that order. A loud roar leaves the bosses mouth and he prepares himself for another ramp up in attack strength. Banri doesn’t give any advice this time around, all he hears is his hand grip the chair tighter.

“How effective is a fully levelled Angels Arrow?” He hides through an attack window, things are getting dire.

“You’d maybe knock half off, dunno I went pure mele.” Well at this point it’s worth a try.

Clicking through his spell menu and selecting the monster as his target he crosses his fingers as the animation plays. It’s… not enough, barely a half of the remaining HP gone in one shot and an entire half of his MP used. He has to go back out there. If more than two hits land he’s done for but the boss isn’t in much better of a position. One more hit with magic and then he’ll leave his fate to what his sword can make of those final HP before he gets hit again. Dodging fire before selecting his target again it’s a relief to watch the bar start to flash.

This is what it’s all about, that thrill in the last few moments where he may pull it off he may not. Mouth twisting into a smile he runs out, landing a strike as the monster recoils from his spell. Feeling cocky he lets a second one land before stepping back and, fuck. Okay that’s okay. He’s got maybe four more hits to land and a grand total of perhaps one and a tiny bit left that he can take. Just be smart. Another strike, another dodge, another chunk of health gone from the monster. Banri makes a sound behind him as he runs to hide from the coming fire. He’s not going to make it is he?

“Shi-” Just, a tiny, tiny bit of red still remains on his own bar, his player avatar flashes.

He’s okay, this is okay. This is fine. It’s down to the wire but he charges. Attack target selected he watches his sword slash. Maybe one more and that’d do it but if he goes for it now and it doesn’t, it’s his head that’s being served on a platter instead. Throwing caution into the wind he goes for it. The boss’s own attack animation begins at the same time as his own and knowing there’s nothing he can do now he takes his hands off the keyboard and mouse, hoping like hell his timing was just fast enough.

Crashing sounds, an unearthly screech. The hit lands just in time.

“Hell yeah!” He lets out, exhaling heavily. “There it is!”

“Holy shit.” Is apparently all Banri can say.

“How’d you like that?” As the quest end dialogue begins, his character still flashing dangerously on screen, he moves his mouse to turn off the recording and save it. That can go up on his channel later, thanks for the content suggestion Banri.

“Swore you’d eaten it at the end there.” Moving to lean against his desk he can tell Banri’s impressed. “Kinda wanna go back and take it on again myself with even less than you.”

“GL.” Reaching for his bottle of coke he takes a large gulp, he needs it after that work out. “Thought I’d only last two minutes huh?”

“Aren’t you the one who’s always saying your stamina’s low?” There’s that cocky smile as he lands the insult.

“Like you’d ever find out.” Lifting the bottle to his lips again, it has the added benefit of giving him something to do rather than think too much about what he’s just said. His brain’s still a little too high on the adrenaline of the fight to think of a good and not awkward way to move away from where they are.

Silence falls as he sets the bottle between his legs and sets about clicking through the rest of the dialogue at the end of the quest. Rewards and his boss drop appear in his inventory as he reads between sips. Banri doesn’t move from where he leans against his desk, pulling out his phone and glancing at the screen occasionally. It’s pretty nice, comfortable closeness that leaves him in his element.

Tipping the bottle up completely he drains it as the screen turns to black and sets about transporting him back to his ingame house. Damn, that’s all he had ration wise, it’ll be another supply run before the end of the night most likely. At least he has chips and he’s probably got a can or two of Monster laying around warm somewhere.

Tossing the bottle into his bin he doesn’t think twice about the action. He’ll deal with sorting it later, for now trash is trash and it all goes into the same place.

“Impressive, but gross.” Confusion fills him before he follows Banri’s line of sight and then things very, very quickly make sense. Even though there’s an assortment of snackfood wrappers in the mix, most of the contents of the bin under his desk are tissues. He very clearly does not have a cold. “No wonder it’s smelling kinda funky in here. You’re lucky there’s no rhythm events on now, your wrists wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

He doesn’t let his brain think about the fact that Banri was on his mind for every one of those one on one sessions. Not with him standing right there. Just play it cool, he’s sure Banri would never even think to suspect him of that. He’s not going to let himself feel shame in the fact he’s obviously been jerking off a lot because hey, a guy has his needs, the only embarrassment is that it’s who he’s unfortunately been thinking about that’s calling him out.

“First time properly alone in months, don’t try tell me you wouldn’t be the same.” Or worse, considering he’s still a teenager.

“I dunno man, you’re telling me that’s four days worth?” And okay maybe he really has had his hand in his pants a lot but again, who can blame him? It’s usually pretty hard to fit it in during the times when Chikage’s out because those are peak gaming hours.

“Did you want me to provide evidence?” He wants this to feel like their usual banter but it really doesn’t and it’s slightly uncomfortable. The conversation feels a little too much likes it’s going to veer into real discussions of things.

“Fuck off” Banri laughs quietly, turning to lean against the desk again. Or maybe not, that’s normal, he can just continue like he normally does and ignore that feeling

“And here I thought you might offer me a helping hand.” Ah he shouldn’t have said that. Not only is it too close to what he actually wants, the words don’t even sound like a joke despite his best attempt.

“I mean if you want?” Neither do Banri’s.

Wait. What? Looking up at Banri’s face, properly looking at him, he scans for that usually smug expression he has when he falls into their stupid joking rhythm. It’s not there, he seems casual, a questioning eyebrow quirked as he looks back at him. There’s no chance though. No way. If Itaru tries to take him up on it he’ll just laugh in his face and fuck, he can’t take that. He’d hope Banri isn’t the kind of person who’d do that to him but he’s still a little bit too scarred to just be honest about something so personal and not expect to end up hurt.

“Cool if you don’t, I just thought...” And now he feels bad because from the way Banri’s backpedalling, things really don’t sound like a joke any more at all. Holy shit.

“Banri, I’m going to need you to tell me right now if this is some kind of joke at my expense.” He doesn’t get his hopes up, instead continuing to scan Banri’s face for any sign that he’s about to make fun of him.

“What? No.” He seems genuinely surprised that Itaru would even think that. Perhaps he can let himself get his hopes up a little. “Look man, the offers there if you want it.”

Closing his eyes he takes a moment to himself. Banri sounds honest and yeah maybe it’s a little shitty not to have trusted him but he’s been burnt and you don’t just get over that. Especially when this is very new territory for him, there’d been feelings back then but those had been crushed before anything like this way even on the table. People may hit on Itaru’s work persona all the time, he rarely goes a day without a woman in the office trying to get his number but people who know the real him? Yeah, he’s come to accept that he’s completely undesirable once his hair’s clipped back and he has a controller in his hand. It’s more tempting to say no and shut himself off emotionally than it is to give himself what he wants and what potentially, Banri wants as well. Who just offers something like that? Is that’s what’s cool amongst the teens these days, surely not? He’s not _that_ much older than Banri is.

If he doesn’t say yes now, if he asks for time to think about it he’ll talk himself out of it, he’s certain of that. He’s done a lot of things he never would have otherwise since becoming part of this company and while this isn’t exactly something like acting or letting people know his less appealing side, it still feels like a big step to go for it. Taking a deep breath in he lets himself settle on an answer. He probably looks ridiculous to Banri, making such a big deal of this but he has to understand, for him it really is.

“Okay.” He sounds disgustingly vulnerable. “As you know, I’m still in the tutorial for all this stuff.”

“About time you graduated to the main game then.” He can’t help but let a small laugh escape him as Banri continues his stupid metaphor.

If he’d thought his heart was going to beat out of chest during the boss fight, then it’s seriously about to explode as Banri ducks down to lean in. Having someone so close to his face, their breath on his lips, makes him freeze.

“No?” His breath is so warm as he pauses, mouth a couple of centimetres away from his own.

He can’t get himself to speak and kind of wants to pinch himself, very quickly this had gone from Itaru stepping outside of his comfort zone to something right out of one of his fantasies and he doesn’t quite know how to process it.

“I already triggered the flag, may as well.” Releasing a shaky breath he closes his eyes. It would be nice if he wasn’t so clearly as nervous as he is but he can’t really help that.

Banri’s lips are soft as they press against his, slow and careful Itaru can tell he’s holding back for his sake. If he could get a reality check that would be great because he’s fairly certain he has just gotten lost in a delusion. He played a VN like that once, people who could make their delusions become real, maybe that’s what this is. Warmth flutters through him and even if this isn’t real or if it’s a delusion brought to life he doesn’t care, it feels amazing to have Banri’s mouth on his. It’s hard to kiss back when he really doesn’t know what he’s doing but following Banri’s lead, he does his best.

Pulling back from the kiss he feels breathless. He wants to laugh or say something but he ends up just staring dumbly back at Banri. He had his first kiss, with a borderline normie delinquent and the guy isn’t laughing back in his face. In fact Banri seems a little out of breath as well and from the way he’s looking at him, Itaru doesn’t want to get too hopeful, but it doesn’t seem like that was a pity kiss.

“Let’s get on the couch, gunna kill my back if we stay here.” Standing up to his full height Banri sets off to their new and honestly, far more suitable location.

He seems too casual about the way he moves his text book to the table, the way he sits down and looks over to Itaru as he slowly stands to follow. Covertly reaching to his other arm he gives himself a small pinch, ouch, okay definitely real and not a fantasy then. Good he’s not going crazy. It doesn’t stop things from being completely and utterly unbelievable but there is still a chance Banri’s doing this out of some weird sense of pity for him. At least if that is the case, hopefully after whatever it is he has planned tonight, Itaru can finally get over his fantasies about him and get back to normal. If jerking off to him didn’t do the trick, perhaps this will.

“Be gentle with me.” He lets out flatly, staring at the couch and trying to figure out which part of it to go for.

“Words I never thought I’d hear kill streak demon Taruchi say.” Banri’s hands grab his hips, answering that question for him.

Momentum guiding him he doesn’t exactly register where he’s ended up until he’s straddling Banri. Heat flushes through him at how close the position is, sure their lips were just on each other’s but if he lets himself sit down properly, there’s going to be no hiding any excitement. Then again that’s kind of the point of this he supposes. Banri had offered to satisfy his physical needs, being ashamed would completely defeat the purpose here and unlike himself, Banri’s been in this position before.

“Show me what you’ve got then, NEO.” He tries to cover his awkwardness with a competitive smirk. While he is absolutely being one upped by Banri here it does feel really wrong not to get competitive over things with him.

There’s more force behind Banri’s lips as they meet his again. While the first kiss had been soft, cautious even, this one feels like it’s fuelled by a desire to do just what he’d requested. There’s more passion behind it, lust if he dares assume how Banri’s feeling about this whole thing. Fingers twist into his hair as Banri’s tongue pushes inside his mouth, kissing deeply and insistently. Not wanting to be out done he gives it back as much as he can. He doesn’t really know what to do with his hands but throwing his arms over Banri’s shoulders in a kind of hug seems to do the trick.

Arousal builds quickly within him, far faster and stronger than when it’s just him and his hand. Pressing his chest tight against Banri’s he can feel his heart beating through his shirt, his body heat, him; solid and real and very much kissing him. A small moan falls between them as Banri tugs at his lip with his teeth. It’s a little embarrassing until he realises Banri had made a sound as well, Banri’s also breathing with heavy, shaking breaths every time the break for a moment of air before their lips are on each other’s again. Even if it’s just because he’s filling a physical need for Banri as well, he’s actually getting something from this.

“Dude your hair feels disgusting.” Banri scoffs as he pulls back from the kiss, fingers tangling slightly in the mess of product left over from his work hair style.

“I see how you got all those people to fall for you so easily now.” He retorts dryly, attempting to act cool despite how breathy his voice is. “If I wasn’t already on top of you I’d be falling to my knees from that line.”

“Wanna fall to your knees anyway?” Banri gives him a cheeky smile and god, how is it actually fair for him to look that good while saying such stupid shit.

Holding his hips down, he grinds up against Itaru’s ass. Feeling so blatantly and shamelessly that Banri is actually getting hard from this adds a whole new layer to the words he’s just said. Swallowing thickly he gets caught up in his thoughts. He hadn’t intended for any of this to happen today, literally the last thing he’d expected to happen was ending up with Banri’s tongue in his mouth. Can he really handle his dick being there too? No matter how many times the thought may have slipped into his mind, he’s put zero exp into anything resembling that skill. He feels a little pathetic but maybe that’s because he is.

“Maybe next time.” There’s a lack of the lazy confidence he usually has when talking to Banri and he hates how obvious that is.

“All good, no rush.” He’s still smiling. Thank god. Banri’s eyes flick downwards, a hand landing on his thigh. “Mind if I do instead?”

He swears he’s about to die. Rather than responding audibly he takes the hand on his thigh and moves it to his waistband. It’s a relief that Banri’s not holding his inexperience against him, why would he though? Itaru just really wants his brain to shut up. Thankfully that gets a lot easier as Banri’s lips move to his neck as his hands combine forces to get his pants down his thighs.

Having a hand on his cock that isn’t his own is an entirely new feeling. Banri’s hand is large and warm and so confident as it closes around his half hard length. His lips don’t leave Itaru’s neck, his spare hand pulling Itaru’s hips down again so his can grind against his ass again as his hand starts to work him towards being fully erect. There’s no way that’s going to take long when in addition to his hand pumping his length, there’s only a few layers of fabric between Banri’s own steadily hardening cock and his ass.

“Swap places.” Banri speaks against his neck, breath warm before he drags his teeth over the skin.

His legs are a little unsteadily as he climbs to his feet and it’s a relief to be back on the couch again seconds later. Sinking into the cushions, he reaches down to grip the base of his cock as he exhales shakily. Sliding easily to his knees and moving in between his legs, Itaru realises he meant the earlier question very literally and he really is not sure at all how he’s going to handle this.

A sly smile settles on Banri’s face as looks up at him, grabbing Itaru’s wrist to move his hand out of the way before replacing it with his own. He takes that chance to breathe and steel himself for what’s to come; he would rather not embarrass himself by finishing in two seconds simply because he has a mouth on his dick. Tucking his hair behind his ears with his other hand Banri prepares himself in his own way before leaning forwards.

Banri doesn’t ease him into things at all. Lips closing around him his tongue circles the head, drawing a low, broken sound from Itaru in response. It only seems to spur him on, once more he feels that pleasure, so hot and wet and targeted before Banri ducks his head down further, swallowing his length in full. His hand had felt great but nothing he’s ever felt compares to the suction and heat of his mouth, his tongue working to push things that little bit further and driving him absolutely crazy. There is no doubt in his mind that Banri’s done this before, even someone as naturally skilled at everything as he is couldn’t be this good at swallowing down a cock his first time.

His mouth doesn’t lose the rhythm he’s created as his other hand moves and it’s only after a moan vibrates around his dick that he realises what it is Banri’s done. He may not be able to see fully from here but he can make out from the movement of his arm what’s going on. Is sucking him off really hot enough for Banri to get off to? He takes back any earlier thoughts he’d had about Banri not being into dudes completely if he’s that into having a cock down his throat. Fuck. That’s hot. He has to not let himself think about that too much or he’s not going to last at all.

Sweat starts to build at his hairline as the pleasure heats up his body. Banri seems to have no issue at all balancing between Itaru’s dick in his mouth and his hand on his own. Every sound he makes in response to his own pleasure only spikes Itaru’s. His fingers grip at the couch, his sight focused fully on Banri’s head between his legs; that might be a bad idea considering just how lewd the image is but he can’t take his eyes away from the sight.

As if reading his mind Banri’s eyes look up to meet his as his tongue licks over the tip again, taking his time as he increases the pressure and looking all too satisfied when a loud, shaking moan leaves Itaru’s lips. It feels far, far too good. Banri is literally trying to kill him. As though it’s nothing he takes him fully again moments later, his nose burying itself in the hair surrounding Itaru’s cock as he swallows around his length. It’s unfair, it’s completely unfair but holy fuck is it also incredible. He wants to be able to return that pleasure to Banri but in the moment all he can do is try not to fuck back up into his mouth.

Another moan from Banri, another vibration around his cock. It’s a wonder he can remember to breath when he’s clearly not holding back on getting himself off at the same time. The sounds of both their reactions are joined by Banri’s hand pumping his own cock, the sounds of him sucking down Itaru’s and the desperate grasping at the fabric of the couch Itaru’s doing to try and keep a grip on reality. He’s doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good.

Closing his eyes and throwing his head back he gives up on restraint, fingers threading themselves through Banri’s hair he encourages him to take him deeper. He’s moments from the edge and the warmth around him feels too good to let go of. A groan escapes him, his mouth falling open as every breath he makes sounds like a response to the pleasure he’s receiving.

“Banri-” It’s too much. That’s his limit.

Hips rocking up into Banri’s mouth he doesn’t even realise that he’s given him no choice but to accept his load in his mouth until it’s too late. Any logical thought is lost to the pleasure washing over him and as he hears Banri’s hand still working at his own length he figures that he musn’t care. Fuck, that only makes it hotter.

A moan muffles around his dick as Banri accepts the last of what he has into his down his throat. Letting his fingers fall from his hair he feels like everything he has has been sucked out of him. His entire body feels light, as if it’s floating as his mind stays lost in the haze following his orgasm. He doesn’t even realise that Banri’s moving until the couch does. Opening his eyes he’s met with a reversal of their earlier positions, Banri’s legs falling either side of his own, his cock still standing proud between them. Seriously how did this guy get dealt such a good hand in life, even his dick is good looking. Not huge but well proportioned and sizable enough that he has a feeling he’d definitely feel it after if he got the chance to take him.

He can tell what he’s meant to do here and he feels a little awkward but at the same time, it’s right there and he’d kick himself if he got to the end of this without touching Banri’s dick and then that was it, they’re never doing it again. Twitching in his hand as he reaches out he’s thankful for Banri’s hand closing around his own to help set the pace. He wants it hard and he wants it fast, something Itaru can easily give him. Clearly satisfied that he’s got the message his hand drops, leaving the work to Itaru. Aside from the angle and the extra girth, the logistics aren’t that much different to getting himself off.

Tilting his chin upwards his eyes meet with Banri’s, hungry, filled with lust, Banri looks back at him as though he’s a meal. Ducking down he pauses just before capturing Itaru’s lips and it takes a moment to register why. Itaru hardly cares, kissing feels too good to worry about the fact that Banri’s just swallowed his cum. It doesn’t bother him at all that he can taste himself on Banri’s tongue.

A moan pours from Banri’s lips to his own, his hips thrusting back into his hand as his kisses take on an air of desperation. There’s no doubting that Banri must be getting close and if Itaru can help it, he’d like to see his face as he cums. Pushing back against Banri’s mouth he feels like he’s starting to get the hang of it as his final kiss leaves Banri panting heavily. Although to be fair that’s as much the fact that he’s got a tight grip around his cock, urging him to reach his climax as it is the kiss. Probably, no definitely, more that. Who cares. Leaning his head back against the couch again he has a great view of Banri’s shining, parted lips and flushed features.

“Fuck.” Leaves Banri’s lips before a moan follows.

Thrusting back into his hand a couple more times Itaru watches his face closely, fox-like features awash with pleasure as he gets closer and closer. He feels it in his hand before he sees it on his face, a heavy twitch before pleasure contorts his expression. Splashing over his hand his release falls between them, his cock twitching again as Itaru doesn’t let up the stimulation. His responses are near inaudible compared to his earlier ones but he can hear behind his heavy breaths that low, pleasured tone seeping in. The sight alone is enough to feel arousal throb through himself but he can’t be greedy, instead he commits the sights and sounds to memory for later.

“Holy shit.” Banri’s voice sounds husky as he whispers, a tone of disbelief joining in as it turns into a small laugh.

“I should be the one saying that.” Really he should, he’s absolutely certain that getting sucked off had felt better than the combination of his and Banri’s own hands.

“Never thought I’d get to do that with you.” Banri gives as an explanation before reaching for the box of tissues on the table.

It doesn’t make sense. There’s gotta be plenty of people out there who already know how to kiss and would have jumped at the chance to suck Banri’s cock. It’s not like he’s special in that regard, in fact he’s honestly a little pathetic. Taking a tissue from Banri he gets to wiping off his hand and, ah, his shirt too. Oh well he needs to do laundry any way.

“I can one up you there.” He comments, attempting to throw his tissue over to where his bin is and watching it fall to the floor instead. What a blessing it is that Chikage is away. “Never thought I’d be doing that ever.”

Banri at least has better aim than himself but the physics of a cum stained tissue flying through the air make it impossible even for him.

“Yeah well I’m up for doing it again if you are.” He comments, watching his own failed attempt. Itaru chooses also to focus on that, knowing that thinking about what Banri’s offered may just cause a system error.

Apparently expecting no answer Banri doesn’t seem too bothered by his stunned silence. Itaru can at least follow along with him getting his pants back on and moving to rearrange their positions. He doesn’t really know what he expected to happen afterwards and he’s probably an idiot if he thought things would just go completely back to normal. What he didn’t expect though and never would have seen coming is Banri laying down on the definitely too small for both of them to lay down on comfortably couch, and pulling Itaru’s back against his chest. He can still feel his slightly heavy breathing from this position, his body heat comfortable as he wonders where exactly they go from here.

Both of them are silent for a while, he doesn’t know what to say and in lieu of talking, Banri opts to reach up to play with Itaru’s hair. He’s half expecting another comment about how gross it is. He knows he uses a lot of product for work and that his ends are dry from bleaching. Banri’s own hair is so silky and smooth but to Itaru his own doesn’t matter as long as it looks the part. Things feel nice, really nice in a way that Itaru’s a little to apprehensive to fully enjoy.

“That night when you got home drunk as was hell for me.” Banri speaks up first, his words sound open and honest and it’s then that Itaru realises he’s probably about to find out exactly where they go from here. Sadly what Banri’s saying doesn’t sound that promising despite his surprisingly tender actions. That’s okay, despite what they’ve just done, Itaru hasn’t gotten his hopes up for anything more.

“Cause I was so drunk?” He wasn’t that drunk, he may have been unsteady on his feet but he still remembers the entire night.

“Nah, ‘cuz you kept pressing up against me.” Huh? “Was like getting teased with what I couldn’t have.”

Oh, so that’s why Banri had seemed so keen to escape that night. So that’s why Banri… what? His brain really can’t comprehend the information Banri’s feeding him.

“So you’re saying?” He probably sounds like a real asshole right about now but there’s a mental block stopping him from coming to the obvious conclusion.

“I’m saying I’ve been wantin’ to do that for a while.” Banri himself seems a little awkward now, it’s not something he’d expect from the guy who’d so confidently taken his dick in his mouth. “I like you Itaru-san.”

He’s never had a confession make him feel like his heart’s stopping before. No one’s ever even confessed to the real him before. Taking a deep breath he tries to steady himself. This is real, right? He’s already established that. So, Banri does actually like him? Well shit, he’s just been suffering and hoping that his own feelings would disappear and Banri actually returns them? This isn’t even an option he’s entertained. Wait, how do you even return a confession and why does he feel nervous about admitting his feelings back? Can he go back to the tutorial to run over the controls again?

Instead of a word, any word leaving him when he opens his mouth, he laughs. It’s quiet, in disbelief and mostly at himself.

“I’m an idiot Banri.” Is the first thing he manages to get out.

“You are.” Banri says in a very unhelpful tone.

“I take it you’ve figured it out now?”

“I wanna hear you say it still.” Banri’s arm sneaks around his waist, pulling his body tighter against his own.

Seriously? Well he does suppose it’s only fair but a little bit of lenience when Banri knows he’s out of his depth here would have been nice.

“I like you too.” It’s surprisingly freeing to say it and while his voice sounds incredibly awkward to his own ears, Banri gives him a relieved chuckle in response to the words. “Just so I know, how oblivious have I been?”

“I’ve been flirting with you for months man.” Banri even sounds a little exasperated now.

“F.” He says instinctively and then laughs himself. “No I mean, shit.”

“Falling for a nerd is the worst.” He laments.

“Yeah well to be fair it’s a little hard to tell if you’re telling me to suck your dick in the gamer way or the _you actually want my mouth on your dick_ way.” He won’t take any criticism on that, it may be an issue he never thought he’d face but here he is, having likely taunted Banri with those same sentiments for months before he’d even realised that he had something for him himself.

Banri doesn’t speak again right away, laughing in disbelief again at his answer he leans upwards on his other arm to look down at Itaru. Turning his own head up to meet him he both feels really exposed about having been so honest and relieved at how the past half hour has gone.

“Next time I tell you to prepare your ass you’ll know how I mean it then.” Bending down Banri steals a quick kiss.

“You better stop demanding it during games then.” Damn, he doesn’t expect Banri’s in game shit talking to change now that their relationship has taken this turn and he really does not know if he’s going to handle hearing it without getting hard. “Unless you get off on the idea of me headshotting you with a boner.”

“Great I’ll do it all the time then, see just how well you can play when your blood’s all left your brain.” Turning away from Banri he tilts his head back to head butt him lightly. Asshole, but apparently, somehow, his asshole.

“Still better than you I bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come and I don't have all that much written for it yet sadly so the update won't come as swiftly as these past two have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just jokes when I said I only had one more chapter to come. I found I needed a bridge chapter in between chapter 5 and what will now be 7 so here it is. It's pretty much just smut but what can you expect at this point?

Being able to actually just lay his head in Banri’s lap and not worry about it making things awkward or feelings that my deepen from it is far too nice to be something he deserves in life. Phone held above his face he taps through the new event story, paying as much attention to the plot as he is to Banri mumbling above him. He’ll go back and re-read it later to ensure he’s not missed anything due to the distraction. Banri has a completely different air about him when he’s focused on something and it would be impossible not to get at least a little distracted by that.

“Finally found homework that can kick even your ass?” Chapter ending he reaches out to place his phone on the table.

Eyebrows slightly furrowed and a hairtie that he stole from Itaru’s collection of random fringe securing devices holding his hair in a little ponytail, Banri considers the script he has in one hand before looking back at hand written notes.

“Nah, it’s just working out the lighting for a thing.” Placing the script down on Itaru’s stomach he stretches his arms upwards.

“You sure? I did used to be a tutor, Banri.” It would be nice if he had his glasses on right now, that would really sell things. “No need for a little help from Chigasaki-sensei?”

Sitting himself upright he grabs the script as it tries to slide off the couch. Adjusting imaginary glasses he clears his throat, he’s gunna lean into this for as long as it takes for Banri to either tell him to quit it or tell him to kiss him. Preferably the latter option. Even if it’s the first he’s still gunna end up kissing him at some point. It’ll be like one of those dialogue options in raising game mobage where the end result is the same no matter what and you just get a couple of lines of changed dialogue depending on your choice.

“For a start I would appreciate seeing some annotations on your script.” Banri raises an eyebrow as Itaru speaks. Truthfully he has no real clue about the structure of Banri’s classes nor how things work when you’re learning theatre rather than an academic subject but who really cares about that. “Not that you aren’t an excellent student and actor Banri, but showing your working never hurt anybody.”

“Dude that’s a blank copy for me to scribble lighting queues on.” Banri scoffs.

“Well then I would suggest writing that at the top, if I as your teacher cannot tell what this is supposed to be, how am I supposed to take that into account for your grade.” Adjusting imaginary glasses again, he attempts to give a stern look, only for Banri to burst into laughter.

“You’re so fuckin’ dumb.” Plucking the script from his hands Banri leans in and Itaru only has to tilt his head to meet his lips. It’s only evening and he’s been told in advance that Chikage won’t be back until the small hours of the morning, they’ve got a lot of time on their hands.

Climbing onto Banri’s lap he now has no reservations about how to do things or what he’s doing. It is admittedly a little hard at the dorms to find time to mess about when they can ensure that no one will interrupt them, especially now that Chikage’s back, but that hasn’t stopped them from taking advantage of the time they do find. While there’s still a lot of territory left unexplored, Itaru can at least say that he’s close to max level in kissing and hand jobs and with a little more grinding he’ll be decent enough at blow jobs to start maining them.

Grinding is exactly what they fall into before long, deep, needy kisses and eager hands morphing into something a little hungrier and more demanding. Rolling his hips downwards it still takes his breath away to feel Banri’s hardening cock against his ass. Arousal twists and bubbles within him, demanding and base. He wants nothing more than to lose himself in the easy energy between them. Hands closing on his hips, Banri pulls him forwards, a moan leaving him as his cock rocks into his abs. The power behind how Banri thrusts up against his ass leaves Itaru wishing he could take his ass here and now. The one big thing they haven’t yet done and the one he’s craving more and more by the day.

“Suck me off?” Banri’s voice leaves his lips so casually as he asks, pouring into Itaru smoothly and causing his cock to twitch. Yeah. He can do that, he can definitely do that.

“Where are your manners, Banri?” He tries to put on the same tone of voice he’d been using before as he pushes himself back off Banri’s knee. “No please?”

He gets Banri’s manners in the form of a rude hand gesture being thrown at him and can’t help but to shake his head and smile. He expected as much. Choosing to ignore it he sets about completing his quest objective instead. Banri’s jeans tent obviously at the front as his dick strains against them. Reaching down to his own first, he groans quietly as his hand closes around his erection. Banri is definitely returning the favour after this.

Belt and jeans fall open easily, he’s gotten good at opening a fly sitting at eye level. Dragging his pants and boxers down just enough his tongue darts out by instinct as Banri’s cock is freed. Heavy, hard and hot it stands proud, waiting for attention. While Itaru may be lazy, he’s found he doesn’t mind putting effort into certain things between them and having Banri’s cock in his mouth is one of those things. Closing his hand around the base, feeling the smooth, warm skin against his palm, he gives it one quick pump with his hands before leaning forwards.

Easing down his foreskin with his tongue he takes advantage of just how sensitive the head of Banri’s cock is, enjoying how he moans as he closes his lips over it and sucks. It doesn’t take too much to get reactions from Banri by exploiting this cheat and his tongue has very quickly learnt just how much pressure to apply to get more of them as it circles around the tip.

“You tryna kill me?” Banri’s voice sounds slightly thick as the words come out, wavering slightly

Brushing through his hair a hand secures itself on the back of his head, easing him forwards to take more into his mouth. This is the part that Itaru lacks stamina in. Opening wider and letting his length push down to the back of his throat he can already feel the ache in his jaw from yesterday coming back to life. That doesn’t deter him, pulling his head up again he repeats the motion, swallowing around him as best he can, tongue pressing up against the underside in an endeavour to hear Banri moan once more.

Footsteps pass and voices chatter. At first he’d frozen up when it happened but he’s getting used to ignoring them as background noise, a gentle nudge from Banri is all it takes to bring him back to what they’re doing. It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last. It’s just a fact of doing something like this at the dorms. Pushing away thoughts of those who have walked by unaware, he remembers to breathe through his nose as he swallows down as much of Banri’s length as he can take once more. He’s still not at the point of being able to deep throat him but as in everywhere else in life, Banri got dealt a better hand than is fair. No one should be expecting him to be able to swallow all of his cock down so soon.

Shoving his own pants from his hips he wraps a hand around his own cock, fisting it clumsily as he pays far more attention to Banri’s. There’s just something about having him in his mouth and the way he guides him and encourages to take more down his throat that really does it for him. It’s crazy how good being with someone real is, especially when that someone is Banri.

Hand tightening in his hair Banri groans with pleasure. The action only spurs him on, a moan from his own throat muffling itself around his cock as Banri’s hips rock up into his mouth. It’s hard to keep a hold on everything as he tries to balance breathing and sucking and moving his hand on his own cock. A little too hard in fact. Reaching up to tug Banri’s hand off the back of his head he sits back up on his heels, hand that had been on his own dick coming over his mouth as he coughs.

“All good?” Banri’s voice reaches him. “That was my bad, sorry.”

Opening his eyes, another small cough leaving him as he nods. Tears prick the corners of his eyes and in a really base way, that only turns him on more. Grabbing the neck of his t-shirt he wipes the mess of spit surrounding his lips from his face. Banri’s cock still stands desperately hard and his is in much the same situation. Taking a deep breath he rights himself, time to get out of the pause menu and back to the main event.

Wetting his lips with his tongue he moves forwards again, mouth falling open easily despite the fact that the break has made it obvious to him how much his jaw is starting to ache. Banri’s cock twitches in his mouth, precum flowing over his tongue as he-

Knocking.

With just the tip of Banri’s dick between his lips he stops. Eyes flick to the door, then back at Banri. If they pretend no one’s in here then hopefully they’ll just give up and leave.

“Itaru-san, are you in there?” Sakuya. Fuck. He can’t be sucking Banri’s dick with Sakuya trying to talk to him. They might be the same age but Sakuya is practically an angel brought down from the heavens to grace the earth. He feels like he’s tainting him more with each second that he takes to pull back from Banri’s cock.

“I am, I’m in the middle of a battle rn though, lemme just finish this up.” His voice sounds terrible, hoarse and strained. It’s no wonder though given what he’s just been doing.

“No it’s okay! Citron-san and I were going to go do some street acts and I thought I’d invite you since it’s been a while.” Definitely an angel. “But you sound really sick, um, I hope you get better, let me know if you need anything. I’ll do what I can!”

Burying his head against Banri’s thigh he tries to clear his throat quietly. He can’t have Sakuya worrying about him, that won’t do. What’s he even meant to do in this situation? No one’s straight up started a conversation with him while he and Banri have been all over each other before.

“I’m fine, probs just a little tired from work but it’s ‘kay, I’ll make sure I rest.” His voice at least sounds a tiny bit better now that he’s managed to clear his throat a little. “You two have fun! LMK if you trigger any special events.”

“I will!” Sakuya calls back cheerfully. “See you Itaru-san!”

Sighing heavily he buries his face in his hands before falling against Banri’s thigh again. He can’t believe he just carried out a conversation with Sakuya of all people with a dick in front of his face. He’s despicable.

The moment has definitely gone and despite the fact they’re both still hard things aren’t going to have the same energy as before. Something like that was always going to happen at some point and he can’t hold anything against Sakuya for interrupting them, it’s just a fact of living in the dorms. With so many people around it was inevitable. From the bunk beds to the amount of other people around at all times, whoever designed the dorms very likely did not think about the possibility of those living here getting in relationships with each other or even just wanting to fuck there.

“Why did it have to be Sakuya?” He mumbles. “One hit kill without even knowing it.”

Pushing himself off the floor he deals with pulling up his pants over his now softening cock before collapsing against Banri on the couch.

“When you next got a night completely off?” Banri asks, wrapping an arm around Itaru. Other hand starting to lazily jerk himself off, Banri still at least seems determined to finish, which is more than Itaru can be bothered to do.

“Thursday, I think.” He should, there’s a couple of gacha and event announcements due, and some new merch coming out but everything that’s on right now is pretty low key and he’s got his videos for the week recorded already.

“Sweet. Let’s hit up a love hotel.” Banri’s hand picks up speed.

“You’re kidding.” But he does have a point. There they’d be left alone with no interference from dorm life.

“Nope.” A small moan makes it past Banri’s lips. “Maybe I can finally get your ass too.”

Okay yeah. Yeah with that mentioned and the idea of being able to fuck with no interruptions, as weird as the idea of going to a love hotel is, he doesn’t really have a choice does he? Love hotels aren’t made for people like him, or people like him before Banri and him fell into this relationship anyway. Love hotels are for normies and people who may not be normie but are still not like himself. That aside though, he has a point.

“You mean at last I’ll get to see if you can make good on all those promises of destroying it?” He can’t take his eyes off Banri’s dick as his hand slows its pace, hips rocking up sharply before a shot of cum spills over his fingers. A shaking groan leaves him as he slowly works himself through his orgasm and Itaru can feel great interest in his own cock again. Maybe he is going to have to finish himself off. “Was the idea of my ass that good?”

Lifting his hips he shoves down his pants once more. He has absolutely no reservations about causally closing his hand around his dick and starting to pump his length while sitting here with Banri.

“Yeah it was actually.” Banri grins at him. “But cool I’ll find a place.”

Lifting his cum stained hand from his own cock, Banri uses it to join Itaru’s own, the mess already covering it lubricating bother their hands as the work his dick with a tight grip. Head falling back heavily against Banri his eyes flutter shut. Weirdness about going to a love hotel is overwritten by thoughts of Banri buried in his ass, pounding into him ruthlessly. They’ve never bothered with that at the dorms, the logistics of having his ass fucked here seem kind of annoying but if they’re going to go to the effort of playing on a whole different map, then he’s at least going to complete all the achievements it’ll allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is mostly written so if I stop changing my mind about things and rewriting the written parts it'll be up soonish.


	7. Chapter 7

Wallet, check. Phone, definitely check. Ah, phone charger. He can refresh the battery his games have been eating while they’re there. He’s prepared himself for this, looked things up in incognito tabs and done as much as he can in lead up to ensure that things will go as smoothly as possible. All that’s left is making sure he has the essentials on him, which includes a way of replenishing his phone battery. Wandering over to his desk he unplugs the one he keeps at the dorms. It’s awkward to shove the cable in his pocket cleanly and definitely impossible to do smoothly as to not garner attention.

“Where was it you said you’re going again?” Chikage adjusts his glasses as he looks up from his laptop. Itaru has no idea how he could possibly know where he and Banri are off to but he feels like all his secrets are being laid bare as Chikage waits for an answer from him.

“The arcade, there’s a new line of Kniroun merch in the machines.” There actually is and he intends on securing at least Lancelot on the way to or from their actual location.

“Mind if I tag along?” He knows Chikage doesn’t actually want to join him at all. It’s way too suspicious for him to ask, the only way he could be being sincere is if an imposter has stolen Chikage’s face.

“Denied.” Running his fingers through his fringe he has the urge to tie it back but he’s going out in public and even though he’s in more casual clothes than he’d wear around his co-workers it’s not like this is a 1am conbini run for gaming snacks. He really shouldn't. “I’ll give you Gawain if I get a double up.”

“I don’t know what I’d do with such a thing but have fun.” The expression on his face is far too annoying. “Use protection.”

“Just going to get some merch and play some fighting games, Senpai.” Closing the door behind himself he takes a moment to breathe.

He won’t let Chikage’s teasing get to him. He’s just making scarily accurate guesses, likely based on evidence he’s found around the room. Whatever. It’s kind of thanks to him that Itaru had even ended up in this relationship anyway so who’s the real winner here? At least he’s getting some. Right, phone out, he can make some progress while he waits on Banri.

“Oh, Itaru-san, you ready? I’ll go get changed.” It’s as though thinking about him summoned him. What a useful skill. Sports towel thrown over one shoulder and t-shirt sticking to himself from sweat regardless of the physical activity he’s been doing, it’s a pretty good look. A nice little teaser for how Banri will be later on. Pulling it from his skin Banri contemplates the state of himself before shrugging. “Can just shower once we’re there, be fun if you join me.”

Throwing Itaru a sly smile, Banri turns to head inside. It’s as he’s appreciating how the fabric clings to his back that a very off topic thought pops into his head.

“Ah, Banri, we’re stopping by an arcade on the way.” He speaks up. He hasn’t told Banri about this but he figures he doesn’t need to, usually it’s pretty easy to get him to accept simple quests like this one. Even before they’d gotten together he hardly ever got denied, though now with the hindsight that Banri had miraculously liked him for longer than he’d even known he felt the same, perhaps there was a reason for that.

“We are?” Banri pauses.

“New Kniroun badges out today.” He looks down at his phone screen, thumbs flying over it out of practice to reset his auto-battle.

“’kay sure.” He hears Juza’s voice as Banri closes the door, at least Banri’s roommate is still unaware of their relationship and not using it as a weapon to tease him like his own.

Stray thoughts start to flit through his head as he watches his tiny character land hits on an oversized mass of tentacles. Perhaps he should have worn a hat or something. What if a co-worker sees him going into a love hotel with this flashy looking younger guy? He can at least make excuses for being at the arcade. They don’t really have a choice though. It does feel strange, planning to head to a location for sex rather than falling into things naturally off the back of their usual bullshit.

\-----

Collecting up his coins before feeding another note into the machine he scans the room. Good, no one else has made it for the two machines with the new Knights of Round can badges on this floor. Badges aren’t his favourite sort of merch but given it’s his favourite series and the set is riding on the boosted popularity of IV following the stage adaptation on top of the recent big anniversary, he can’t pass them over. Neither machine has Lancelot in a particularly good position but he intends to complete the set anyway so there’s no harm in having to dig him out by securing the other characters first. Whether they want them or not, he can pass doubles off to those who played them from Spring Troupe. Sakuya and Citron at least will really appreciate it.

“Let’s make it a battle.” Banri comments, reaching for his own wallet. “Last to Lancelot pays the room fee.”

He’s starting to think the reason the machines may still be clear is because of the way Banri’s looking at them. To an outsider he probably still looks like any old teenage thug dressed the way he is with his piercings and all. Which is kind of funny because while Kniroun is a very popular and long running series, it’s not a particularly cool or acceptable thing for a normie to be wanting merch of. Itaru knows that one from experience.

“Deal.” He’s confident in his skills and while he knows Banri’s damn good at this kind of thing too, he’s got years of experience up his sleeve freeing innocent characters from their glass prisons. Besides, Banri’s exchanging his own notes for coins meaning that even if he does win, Itaru’s getting his Lancelot as a gift from him, which takes the value of it from SR to UR in his mind. He does feel like a bit of a sap acknowledging that to himself. Even as time goes on he’s still not completely used to being able to have feelings for him and not suppress them. He is getting better at it though, it helps that their dynamic was very comfortable before all this started.

Smiling to himself he makes his way over to the two machines as Banri finishes collecting up his coins. Scanning through what sits on top he tries to figure out a game plan for both. It doesn’t surprise him that there are no easy to grab Lancelots sitting around, he’s popular and it’s been almost a full day since this set came out. Those who could skip school or run down in a lunch break must have been here first. Spotting his image colour poking out from underneath an also half buried Mordred, he selects his machine. Being somewhere where he feels so at home, about to fall into the natural competitiveness he has with Banri, he’s completely forgotten about how weird it had felt when they’d headed out from the dorms.

“That feels like cheating, scoping out which one you want.” Banri comments as he turns to the other machine. Back to back they can’t watch the other’s progress but it kind of makes it more fun not knowing just how close Banri will be to his beloved Lancelot.

“You’re the one who made it a fight.” Stretching his fingers he reaches for his first coin. “Ready Banri? On three. One, two… three.”

Movements precise, he has no hesitation in them at all as he manages to hook the ring of the Gareth that’s the first of the badges blocking him from reaching the Mordred on top of his goal. It’s all part of a methodical plan. Even as he slips from the claw’s grasp, he’s at least a step closer to uncovering his true prize. Inserting another coin he goes back for round two. Behind him he can hear Banri’s machine, a quiet muttering under his breath occasionally as he works at finding his own Lancelot.

“Merlin get.” Banri’s voice reaches him. Dammit he’s been beaten to first blood. But that’s okay because he’s not going to let himself be beaten at this.

“Gawain get.” He calls back at Banri, hearing his first badge hit the bottom of the machine.

“Dammit!” Banri must have lost his grip on something. Well that’s just too bad for him.

“Mordredx2 get.” Smug he calls back, managing to hook a dupe along with the original Mordred he’d thought was in the way of Lancelot. He’s still got more work to do but he’s getting there.

By the time he’s on the verge of getting his claw into that ring, both of them have completed the rest of the set between them. His heart’s racing as he watches the claw close, hoping at least that he can lift him into a position where he’s easier to grab.

“It’s in the bag.” He hears Banri mutter behind him, confident himself.

Wishing that he had another claw right now to go and shove Lancelot properly into its hold he watches as it closes around the badge itself rather than the ring. It’ll never make it in like this. If Banri weren’t so close himself he’d be feeling smug. Watching it drop he accepts his defeat, fishing out an extra coin anyway, he’s right there, in prime position. He may as well get him even if Banri is likely about to win.

“Shit!” Yes! Okay he’s still in this. He drops in his coin and assumes his battle position once more.

“Want some advice?” He calls back mockingly.

“Maybe I should be asking you that, you’re still empty handed aren’t ya?” Banri responds without missing a beat.

Carefully moving the claw he feels his adrenaline peak as he lifts his hands from the machine. Behind him he can hear Banri still trying. It’s useless though. He’s got it clean.

“Lancelot home!” Banri’s voice rings out just as his own drops into the hole.

Turning around he hears something land in the prize collection area of Banri’s machine mere seconds before he hears his own. Fuck.

“Looks like I win?” Banri asks, all too smug.

He’d push to call it a draw but really, Banri did win and if he calls it a draw he’ll just want a rematch. Taking the loss for what it is he simply holds out his hand.

“You win, I’ll take my Lancelot now.” Staring at Banri dead eyed he waits for him to dig out his collection of prizes and hand over his Lancelot, smiling as it lands in his hand. “Sweet.”

“No thank you?” Banri seems amused as he empties the rest of his winnings into a small bag he’s got slung across his chest. Itaru knows that later he’s going to end up with them anyway.

“Thank you Banri.” Pocketing the Lancelot, smile still on his face he turns to face his own machine. He’s pretty sure somewhere behind a security camera some is glaring at them for so efficiently emptying their machines.

“That was pretty fun.” Banri comments as he waits for Itaru to grab his spoils. He can’t wait to both add these to his own collection of Kniroun merch and to give the double ups to their actors. “So, it’s your shout right?”

He’d gotten so caught up in the thrill of fighting him that he’d forgotten about that bet. Awkwardly laughing heat flushes through him at the very clear reminder that they didn’t just come out here to be an arcade’s worst nightmare.

“My shout.” He agrees standing up to his full height. “Lead the way Banri.”

\-----

Standard looking exterior, nothing to suggest its primary purpose; if it weren’t for the rest rate being advertised alongside the nightly fee Itaru would have second guessed that the place really is a love hotel. Banri seems to be right at home as he makes his way over to the room menu, none of the weirdness Itaru feels about entering a place where most of the patrons enter to book rooms for sex is present. Of course it isn’t, he knows Banri’s on new game+ when it comes to this. He’s personally experienced a good chunk of his post first run weapons and today they’re going to turn that into him finding out his full range of skills. On the upside, they have zero chance of being interrupted here.

“Dude come and look at some of this shit.” Banri laughs quietly. “I thought this place was more low key.”

“You haven’t been here before?” He had figured Banri would drag him some place he knew.

“Nah, googled it. Good reviews, figured I’d trust that.” Fair enough, while reviews online can be faked Itaru struggles to believe there’s much of a shady scene for fake love hotel reviews.

Shoulder to shoulder with Banri he skims the available rooms. Trashy doesn’t begin to describe some of them, while the place doesn’t go all out with themed rooms as he’s heard they can get, he’d rather do this in a room that doesn’t look like it caught the worst end of a tornado running through a florist’s shop. A couple do admittedly bring up thoughts of aesthetics from particular games, while he doubts it’s intentional on the hotel’s part given the area they’re in. Or perhaps it is intentional given how close they are to Veludo Way, except while not aiming for looking like they came out of a game world, they’re going for a famous play or musical instead. Either way, it probably wouldn’t take too much to convince Banri to put on a cosplay for him. At a later date of course. He has a character in mind but he’d to secure a quality costume first, nothing but the best for one of his faves. For now he shoves possibilities of that right from his head and focuses his attention on the more standard looking available rooms.

“You want this one?” Banri’s finger hovers just above the flower disaster room as he pulls a stupid smile.

“Do it and I’ll call a taxi back to the dorms.” He says flatly, eyes falling on a room that’s very acceptable. No weird themes or fancy four poster bed, just something that would look at home in a normal 4 star hotel.

“A taxi? We’re 10 mintues walk away man.” Banri’s eyes seem to be zooming in on similar things to his own now at least. “Though you might need one to get back after we’re done.”

“You’re paying the fare if I do.” Taking his own finger he moves it to select the room he’s had his eye on. “You good with this?”

\-----

Bringing the shower head over his skin he sighs at the warmth of the water. He really doesn’t appreciate just how good hot water can feel after a long day at work enough. Both due to the fact that he perhaps does not make it to the dorm baths quite as often as he should, and because on the occasion he does try to relax while in there, someone loud and un-relaxing always seems to come in at the same time. He’s not even in the rooms generously sized tub and already he feels more relaxed than he does when bothers to do anything but just shower off at the dorm. Bathing serves a function of keeping him in an acceptable state for work and society, it’s something that usually he does as fast as possible to get back to his games.

Showering off right now does more than just ease his muscles and help him catch up on his bathing quota. Some of the weirdness of being here in the first place washes off him and into the drain along with the water. It feels so natural when they fall on top of one another after a tense battle or when their innuendo filled banter gets too much to ignore the tension. While they’d had no other option to head out here given their living situation, it had felt really bizarre and awkward walking through the doors and making their way through the empty halls to their room. He’ll have to get used to it, he doesn’t really want to think about it, but they may not even be the only people in the dorm resorting to this solution.

“I’ll grab that.” Footsteps sound on the tile behind him as he reaches to turn off the water before a hand rests itself on his shoulder. Somehow, the skin there feels hotter than the rest of his body even in the steamy room.

Passing it over he takes his time to look at Banri, properly looks at him. Stealing kisses, rushing getting each other off to lessen the chance of being walked in on means he doesn’t usually get the time to just stop and appreciate Banri’s body in its full glory. Water runs over defined muscle, droplets hitting that sculpted chest and abs, saturating the hair surrounding his dick which even while soft, sends a different kind of heat through him as he drinks in the sight.

“Like what ya see?” He does and he doesn’t have to grace Banri with an affirmative answer because Banri knows he does.

“Just eyeing your strength stats based on appearance.” Reaching for the shower soap he tries to ignore how soft his own body is in comparison as he gets to work on lathering himself.

“Lemme guess, maxed out?” Banri pulls one of those stupidly cocky smirks.

“Nope not quite.” His eyes are back on his soaked skin, sheets of water making their way down toned but not particularly muscular thighs. He supposes they mustn’t really get much use during fights or fight scenes.

“Bullshit.” Turning the shower head towards him, Itaru gets a spray of water to the face.

Throwing up soapy hands in front of his face to defend himself, Banri’s laughter joins the sound of the water, kind hearted but clearly amused. There’s no real weapons he has to use himself, only soaps which he’s not in a position to effectively utilize and given his irl skills, he’s more likely to end up with a flowery smelling gel in his eye than doing whatever he intends.

Thankfully Banri takes mercy easily, leaving Itaru to view his brilliant smile through his dripping fringe.

“Taking shots at a level one character with no armour, you’re really getting desperate these days Banri.” He lets his voice drawl, he still doesn’t have a planned attack on the rebound. “Mind passing that over? I’m covered in soap.”

He doesn’t expect Banri to fall for it so easily so he’s not surprised at all when he neglects to hand over ownership of the one weapon they hold between them. Water does hit him again, in places that are far less offensive as Banri kneels on the tiled floor at his side, aiming the shower head at his shoulders before travelling it further down across skin. He supposes it’s a fair compromise and the level of closeness is indeed, really nice.

Without thinking much of just how much it will increase the growing tension between them he reaches for the soap once more. Banri is showering him off so he may as well return the favour of helping him. As soon as his hands land on Banri’s chest it dawns on him just how much the atmosphere is changing. His movements are slow. Feeling Banri’s heart beating through the muscle he’s able to acutely recognise just how fast it’s speeding up as he takes perhaps a little too long to lather up his left pec.

Tearing his eyes away from Banri’s body it’s not until he locks eyes with him that he realises Banri’s stopped moving the shower head over his skin. Nothing needs to be said from there. Meeting midway their lips are on one another’s and the shower head forgotten on the floor as Itaru’s soapy hands slide around Banri’s back to pull him in closer. Kissing deeply and shamelessly into his mouth he has no problem keeping up with Banri as their tongues meet and their breaths become one. Back muscles tense and flex under his slippery hands attempting to grab at his skin. He feels a little breathless as they barely part for air, both two caught up in each other and the moment.

With Banri smiling back at him as he pulls back slowly, Itaru can’t help but to smile himself. It’s unavoidable, Banri never fails to get that fluttering in his chest and a smile on his lips. He also never fails to get another reaction too, one that’s going to be all the more obvious soon given their lack of clothes. Eyes trailing down Banri’s body he confirms that he hasn’t started to get hard either yet but he can change that. He’d previously imaged that in the zero percent chance he was to end up in this sort of situation, he’d just lay back and let himself be taken care of but something about Banri inspires him to be a little more active.

Again going for the soap he enjoys how his hands slide over the muscles of Banri’s abs, how they tighten and twitch under his fingers. Banri’s eyes watch keenly as he starts to dip lower, just to be an asshole he doesn’t go straight for where he’s likely expecting him to. His thighs end up the next place he visits on the map of Banri’s body, lazily rubbing his hands over the skin. Eyes flicking from where his hands are to where he knows they’re wanted instead he feels a little smug in the fact that Banri’s dick is now starting to show a little life.

“Cocktease.” Banri’s breathes out, reaching to tangle his fingers in Itaru’s hair and pull him in for a kiss again.

With Banri’s lips on his it’s hard to ignore his own desire to feel his cock in his hand. There’s a groan into his mouth as his hand closes around the half soft length. Arousal burns deeply acknowledging that he’s going to have it inside him later. It’s about time they finally got to do this and that’s something he never, ever thought he’d be thinking. Hands grab his ass, pulling him off the low stool and his body flush against Banri’s. He has to move quick to get his hand out of the way but as soon as he does, Banri’s hips are rocking up against his own cock in a needy movement that doesn’t quite fulfil what they’re both craving.

“Come on let’s take this to the bed.” Banri mutters against his lips.

“Yeah, good idea.” He breathes out. This is actually about to happen.

Picking up the forgotten showerhead, Banri wastes no time in washing off the soap Itaru’s left on his body, giving Itaru a quick spray to wash off what’s transferred. Pushing from the floor slowly as Banri finished off, he lets himself stare as he rinses. He doesn’t even try to stop his hand landing on his dick as he attempts to dry off one handed.

“Banri,” As soon as he’s said the words what comes next falls out of his brain.

“Yeah?” Turning to face him, Banri’s still dripping wet as he turns off the shower head. Biting his lip he swallows back a moan as he continues to pump his length.

“Nevermind.” If someone were to snap a picture of Banri right now and edit in a bit of extra steam fo censorship, that card would be a record breaking earner for whichever game was lucky enough to have him. Itaru would definitely sacrifice multiple paycheques to max him out. He’s really not that good at being coherent when faced with something like this. “I feel like I just pulled 2 URs first roll.”

“What, you were rolling for me?” Eyes dropping to Itaru’s hand on his dick he smirks, it doesn’t deter him in the least. Banri’s used to how he is. “You’ll have to work on that dirty talk man. Besides, I know what your lucks like.”

Finally taking his hand off his cock he gives him a weak shove as Banri takes his towel to quickly towel off.

The bed is surprisingly soft as they fall onto it, better quality than what they’re used to at the dorms by far. Landing on his back, Banri climbing on top of him, naked, hard, skin still damp from the shower, things feel just like they’re out of a fantasy.

“No one to interrupt us here.” A thumb brushes over Itaru’s lips.

“Then what’s stopping you?” He barely has time to breath after the words fall from his lips, Banri’s own crashing against his.

Nothing’s stopping him, not as Banri’s cock grinds against his own once more, hips insistent and giving him a preview of just how he might thrust into him during the main event. A hand works its way between them, Banri’s fingers closing around a nipple, tugging sharply and causing just as sharp of a gasp from Itaru. He should have expected him to repeat the action, his back arching up, chest following the movements of his fingers in response. He doesn’t know if his body is asking for more or following along because anything else would feel like too much. He can hear Banri make a satisfied sound against his lips. He’s enjoying himself way too much.

Spit snaps and splashes between their lips as Banri pulls back to look down on him. Itaru knows he has to look even more messed up right now but even at this point Banri’s already looking far more dishevelled than he would have expected. He watches his eyes travel down his body, gasps as Banri’s fingers tease a nipple once again. Anticipation for what’s coming next only builds and it’s getting stronger by the second as Banri takes his time to dance his fingers over his skin, watching keenly how he responds to the touches.

“Hey, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do to you.” Banri sounds a little breathless and it takes until then for Itaru to realise that he’s actually admiring his body as his hands explore it. “You’ve got a great ass right?”

It’s phrased like a question but Itaru knows it’s not one.

“For all talking about it you’ve always done I figured as much.” Is his ass that great? His face has always been his selling point. Doesn’t matter really, what matters is what Banri wants to do to it and he has more than an inkling of where this is going.

There’s a smirk on his lips again, tinged heavily with arousal before he moves further down the bed. A kiss just above his knee turns into an assault on them up his thighs. Slower ones with teeth scraping at the skin will likely leave bruises tomorrow, the suction of his mouth and the self-satisfied noises Banri’s making definitely hint that he’s intentionally marking him.

As he takes his time Itaru sits up on his elbows to watch, he can’t help but take note of how neglected his cock looks as his eyes make his way down his body towards Banri. Hard and flushed as it rests against his hip it’s going to have to get used to that. Though he’s certain that no matter how Banri likes to fuck, it’ll make up for how little attention his dick’s currently getting.

Letting him spread his legs further and hook his arms under his thighs still isn’t enough preparation for what’s to come. Banri’s tongue is so hot as it licks over his hole, the pressure of it, flat and insistent as it teases what’s to come is so good despite how bizarre it might be to acknowledge what he’s doing. He’s confident, no hesitation at all. Itaru doesn’t know if that’s because he’s probably done this before or just because it’s Banri and he’s stupidly good at everything.

Moaning quietly his hips try to rock back against Banri’s tongue as the tip of it circles his entrance, teasing him. It feels great but it doesn’t compare to just how incredible his mouth feels on his cock, he’s pretty sure that’s just because for now Banri’s taking it slow to drive him mad. Almost as if reading his mind and deciding it’s been neglected, a hand closes around his dick once more as his tongue toys with the idea of pushing inside. Itaru feels like it’s definitely unfair to be able to target him in two places at once. Head pressing back hard against the pillows the slower more casual pleasure starts to build into something a little more heated and desperate.

“Fuck.” Banri’s tongue pushes inside as the word is stuttered out from Itaru’s lips.

Hand backing off to a slower pace as he fucks him with his tongue, Itaru can only lay back and lose himself in the slow yet thorough movements. Alternating between thrusting inside and licking flat over his hole Banri seems quite content to lazily jerk him off while his mouth works between his legs. Muffled, pleased sounds escape Banri’s lips every now and then, building the pleasure Itaru feels growing from the combined stimulation.

“Lube’s on the back of the headboard.” Banri gets out, licking over his entrance once more as he waits.

It feels like an eternity for Itaru’s brain to register that he’s meant to be doing something. Banri’s tongue fucks back into him before he realises that he’s meant to be grabbing something. His hand shakes as he reaches up behind him, fumbling around for the single use packets that’d been conveniently placed when they’d entered the room. Instead his hand closes around a small bottle, what feels like a condom resting beside it. Ah so this must have been what Banri had in that little bag of his that he’d shoved their Kniroun badges in. Guess it’s best to bring your own supplies, with both items in his fist he manages to get them to the mattress, hand losing grip strength and dropping them just before he can place them down.

“Good job.” Banri’s breath tickles his thigh as he laughs.

“You try finding things blind when you’ve got a tongue in your ass.” His retort doesn’t sound like he wants it too, he’s way too aroused for words to even have meaning anymore, let alone come out in the right tone.

“I wouldn’t say no if you’re offering?” Throwing an arm over his face Itaru can only groan in response to that. It sounds like too much effort to properly return the favour but with all his blood in his dick anything is sounding really hot to him right now.

Regardless of the messy banter things don’t lose steam. Banri’s mouth moves its target as well lubed fingers replace it, two sliding in easily as his lips settle for mouthing at his balls instead. While his tongue had relaxed him enough to easily take his fingers, it could not prepare him for just how amazing it feels when he starts to curl his fingers as he moves them, a shock of pleasure running through his body as he finds what he’s been looking for. Itaru’s attempted to finger himself but he’s never had the flexibility to properly reach his prostate. Having someone else’s fingers inside him is a whole new category of incredible.

Banri’s lips leave him and as he looks down to see what to expect next, he meets his eyes. He can tell Banri’s enjoying himself and every sound and squirming movement he can milk from Itaru in response to his fingers. It must be torture for him to go without though, especially when he’s giving Itaru so much. It’s not so much that he wants to give up this pleasure, not for a second but they have an objective to complete here today and Banri is being so neglected. Trying to gather up words to speak he lets himself rock back against the fingers inside him a couple more times, he never doubted that Banri would be good at this due to him being good at literally everything but damn, he’s incredible.

“If you wanna now-” Oh wow talking is really hard when someone’s fingers are stroking over your prostate mid sentence.

“Not gunna argue, but you sure?” Banri curls his fingers in again as he asks, eyes clouded over with arousal as he watches his expression contort from pleasure once more.

Instead of talking he lets his eyes flutter closed and nods. It’s just so much easier than talking, especially when he knows Banri is likely to try interrupt him again via his fingers. Instead said fingers slide themselves out of him and he kind of misses them already. He needs to focus on what catches his eyes instead as he opens them once more, Banri’s cock bobbing heavily between his legs as he kneels up on the bed. Taking a slow breath he takes in the reality that he’s about to have that inside him. It may be a lot bigger than his tongue or fingers but even though it’ll be a stretch he can’t deny that he wants it badly. If he can take it in his mouth then there’s no reason he can’t take him in his ass as well.

“All good?” Banri’s eyes meet his.

“I’m not about to pause an h-scene part way through.” It sounds stupid to even his ears but Banri laughs as the words leave his lips.

“Again, you seriously needa work on that dirty talk.” Shaking his head Banri reaches out for what Itaru’s blind grabbing had brought to the bed, fingers closing around the condom and bringing it closer.

Thankfully he’s saved from having other stupid things fall out of his mouth. A hiss leaves Banri’s lips as his hand closes around his cock, stroking his length slowly a couple of times. At last he’s getting some stimulation for himself but at the expense of Itaru’s own, eager and waiting for him to be ready to press inside. Nudging Banri with a leg he raises an eyebrow.

“My bad, just wanted to take the edge off a little.” With that he lets go, fingers going to the condom again and tearing open the packaging.

Reaching out without thinking his hand brushes Banri’s hair behind his ear as he rolls the condom on. The slight look of concentration on his features is nice. Eyes looking up to meet his he gets a smile before his hands move to grab more lube. Even laying here naked and desperately turned on as he is, his heart leaps a little at the silent exchange.

“Pass one of those.” Banri’s head tilts towards the pillows Itaru’s head isn’t pressing back into.

With that things are back to the heavy, hot atmosphere. Feeling his hands on his hips, lifting them on top of the pillow and moving him to where Banri wants him, he exhales shakily. After so long of jerking off thinking about this, the times when it’s been Banri’s hand on his cock, voice in his ear, hushed and hungry telling him how bad he wants to fuck him, it’s finally happening. Even through the condom, the head of his cock feels burning hot as it presses against his entrance, willing himself to relax fully he takes a deep breath.

“Ready?” Banri’s voice shakes from anticipation.

“Yeah.” His is much the same.

He goes slowly, cautious as he pushes inside. Even just the head feels overwhelming but it’s not bad it’s just a lot. A lot more than Banri’s tongue and fingers had just been. Making sure to focus on breathing and staying relaxed is also a lot even though he’s really not actually doing much at all. He’s just feeling himself slowly fill up with the thickness of Banri’s cock, torn between how good that feels and how much of a stretch it is to take him.

Head falling just above his own Banri clearly shows the toll taking his time is having. So close to his ear Itaru can hear in his breathing just how much effort it much be to go slow like this. He’s sure Banri’s body is egging him on to just sheath himself inside fully and start fucking him already. The fingers on his hips tighten slightly and Itaru feels himself swallowing thickly. He has no idea just how much of Banri’s dick is inside him right now but it feels like a lot. Feeling hips press against his ass just moments later answers that question for him. The knowledge that he’s managed to take him, that he’s got Banri’s cock completely in him sends sparks of arousal through his body; a quiet moan making it past his lips at the knowledge alone.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Banri gasps out the words.

“No shit Sherlock.” He tries to fly the words back casually but it’s clear from how he speaks that he’s overwhelmed.

Trying to get a hold of himself takes time. Banri’s hair tickles his face where it falls between them like a curtain, looking up into his eyes he knows there’s no point in trying to hide his parted lips and shuddering breaths as he wills himself not to be overwhelmed. Banri doesn’t push him to go faster than he can, with a gentle expression on his face he seems content with just watching for now. A hand disengages from Itaru’s hip, landing on the pillow beside Itaru’s head. Fingers toy with the bleached tips of his hair, intimate motions that almost make him forget about the fact his dick is deep in his ass.

Except with a slight movement of his hips the reminder comes back strong, and it’s in no way bad. Banri catches on easily. Pulling out slowly and just as carefully pushing back in to test the waters. A sound leaves him, strangely high but definitely one of pleasure.

“Good?” Banri’s voice wavers as he asks.

“Yeah.”

He only knows the word has actually left his lips because Banri moves again, pulling back before thrusting in with more power. He can tell he’s still holding back and working him up to taking his full force but it’s breathtaking as he gets used to how every increase of speed and intensity feels. Banri’s expression starts to change; from the gentle expression with occasional closing of his eyes as he breathes out raggedly to his eyebrows furrowing, mouth falling open and lust shining in his eyes as he fucks into Itaru harder and deeper with each thrust.

Hands move to Banri’s back, clinging and grabbing at the skin. Even with his short nails he’s certain he’s going to leave scratches. Oh well, Banri’s probably left him with hickies all up his thighs, it’s payback. A small laugh at that idea tries to leave him just as Banri’s cock pushes up into him at almost the same angle as his fingers had been and wow. Not only is it incredibly satisfying to feel the girth and heat of his cock inside him like this, but the fireworks of having his prostate stimulated on top of that? In his mind this hadn’t felt anywhere near this good or satisfying.

Moaning shamelessly as Banri’s hips pick up speed again, his hands start to slip on his back. A layer of sweat joins the residual water that had been on his skin. It is hot, both the room and how he feels inside as Banri’s dick pounds into him. He’s pretty sure he’s not holding back at all now. Sounds leave his lips almost as often as they do his own and things just feel natural, like they were meant to be doing this all along. That doesn’t stop it all from being ridiculously lewd at the same time though. He’s glad they waited until they were outside them dorms to take things to this level now, there’s no denying that the room absolutely stinks of sex and it feels impossible to keep their volume at anything approaching a reasonable level.

As if a switch has been flicked inside him he feels bolder, wants things even harder, even more base. Perhaps this is what it’s like when the girls in his eroge get addicted as soon as they get a dick inside them. Then again they usually start off quite pure, he’s been a pervert in his own ways for a very long time. Brushing that aside, he can’t ignore the urge that’s growing as Banri’s hips slap against his ass with each thrust. In his fantasies of Banri, he’s usually taking him from behind and he can’t help but crave that right now too.

“Banri.” Why is talking during sex so difficult? You’d think learning to project his voice on stage would have made this easier. “Change positions.”

There’s a look of surprise on his face as he looks back at him but he obliges. He feels so empty as Banri pulls out, almost considering telling him not to bother, to just shove it back in him and get back to things but he’s gotten to this point now, he just needs to get himself into place.

“How’d’ya want it?” Banri questions, voice slurring slightly, hand squeezing the base of his cock as he waits for Itaru to give a hint.

Groaning slightly at the effort of moving on the soft mattress when his body already feels kind of like jelly, he manages to flip himself over. Getting up onto his knees is another matter entirely but he knows with Banri inside him that he’ll at least have him supporting his hips for him, he can just let his face fall into this pillows. The finer points of this don’t matter, what matters is that he’s thinking with his dick and his dick wants Banri pounding into him from behind.

“That’s hot as fuck.” He utters as he moves behind him, hands tight on his hips.

He slides in easily this time, Itaru welcoming him inside as he doesn’t hesitate to replicate his previous pace. The angle he thrusts at pushes over his prostate deliciously with each thrust and honestly? Itaru really isn’t going to last that long like this.

Lips meet his shoulder, kisses and bites covering the skin. From how his breath shakes and how frequently moans leave Banri’s lips, Itaru would have to guess that he too won’t last long in this position. That doesn’t matter to him, actually getting Banri’s cock inside him and not having to worry about interruptions is well worth the room fee and anything else. Even if he may have a difficult time sitting down tomorrow from where Banri’s hips slap against his ass. What’s a little bit of bruising if it reminds him of being fucked so thoroughly? Ah dammit, he’s going to have a real fun time at the office tomorrow isn’t he? Both sitting at his desk and trying not to get turned on every time he remembers why his thighs and back are covered in hickies or feels how his ass aches.

The pillow beneath him might muffle his moans but it doesn’t do much to turn down the volume on everything going on. Skin slapping against skin, their moans and heavy breaths, the way the mattress moves underneath them. Rutting his hips back up against Banri’s cock as he thrusts in, he feels his muscles shake slightly from exertion. He knows he’s nearing his limit both pleasure wise and physically, the sweat that trickles down his back is from more than just the heat they’re creating between them.

“Banri-” Moaning his name out his lips close around the pillow before him, not to try and silence himself but just to keep some grip on reality with how much closer every thrust is pushing him towards orgasm.

“Yeah…” Banri’s voice trails off, low and husky. “Fuck, Itaru, I-”

Hearing his name without the honorific does not help his case at all. Tightening and burning he can feel it coming on strong, fast, way faster than before. Adjusting his angle slightly Banri’s next thrust misses his prostate and it feels so cruel to get him so close and then deny him the push of pleasure that may have taken him over the edge. Things all make sense though as he feels Banri’s hand close around his cock. He knows he doesn’t need the extra stimulation but he won’t turn it down and from how erratic Banri’s movements are getting as he starts to jerk him off, Itaru has a feeling he’s doing it because he’s dangerously close to finishing himself.

Banri’s name leaves his lips again and he feels so much tension through his body suddenly as his cock fucks over his prostate at the same time as his hand moving. Everything is on edge just waiting for that movement to repeat, tears pricking his eyes from the anticipation of his orgasm.

He shakes, not even the pillow before him can muffle his moan as it leaves him. Each thrust of Banri’s as his orgasm washes over him intensifies things more and he’s pretty sure that by now he’s just drooling pointlessly onto the pillow. He’s given up on being a remotely useful human being at all. Who cares, his cums getting all over the sheets as well and it’s not like this place isn’t made for this. Riding the high of his pleasure and listening to Banri’s own increasingly desperate responses, he gives up on thinking entirely. Perhaps the feeling of his cock still thrusting into him is getting a bit too much but at the same time he’s still feeling too good to want it to stop.

A low groan accompanies Banri’s cock twitching inside him, his hips pushing in as deep as he can as he fills the condom with his release. It almost feels like time stops, asides from the way their lungs demand more air than they can give them and Banri’s hips give those last slow thrusts and he milks out the rest of his orgasm. It’s strangely silent between them but he doesn’t feel like the need to speak, what they’ve just done speaks for itself, that was amazing.

“Damn.” Banri speaks first, his voice quiet and breathy. “That was-”

“Yeah.” He pushes himself up enough to get the word out audibly, his arms shaking in the process.

Banri pulling out of him feels weird this time and he’s left with a bizarre mix of missing how full he felt but knowing it was getting way too much at the same time. He was really just about to go his whole life never experiencing that before things had led him down Banri’s route? For more reasons than just the whole sex thing. He’s lucky, and that’s really not something he is often. Landing Banri has likely used up all his gacha luck for the rest of his life and maybe he can live with that actually. He never had any to begin with.

The mattress bounces as Banri moves over it, pulling off the condom and seeing it into the bin before landing heavily on his back. He looks exhausted, hair sticking to his face, skin flushed and wetter than it had been when he’d gotten on the bed. Rather than be put off by Banri’s state he smiles.

“Stamina drained?” Arms wrap around him as he asks, pulling his back into Banri’s chest in a tight hold. He’s pretty sure both of them are laying in the aftermath of Itaru’s orgasm but asides from the slight wetness it doesn’t even register in his mind.

“I’ll be fine.” He definitely sounds a little out of breath still which feels like something to be proud of despite the fact that all Itaru had really done himself is roll over. “You weren’t bad for a first timer.”

“Not sure that’s much of a compliment tbh.” Itaru laughs. Banri feels so warm and solid against his back.

“Yeah well, hey look. I’d never actually done this myself.” His brain stops as the words leave Banri’s mouth.

“No need to lie.” He feels comfortable laying here in Banri’s arms, he doesn’t need to lie about his sexual history, especially not right now when he’s just felt how talented he is. “I’m used to you having more exp in this stuff and that for sure wasn’t the level of a noob.”

“Nah I mean I’ve messed about with people and stuff, gone all the way with a chick. Wasn’t lying ‘bout having experience but I got bored with it all before it got to this point with a dude. I just looked some stuff up to make sure I’d be good for today.” He can tell Banri’s being completely honest and what he’s saying does actually align with what he’s told him. It’s just weird. His own virginity was such a known fact and they’d never bothered to discuss exactly what Banri’s experience covered. “Takes a little more planning when it’s a guy, couldn’t be assed putting that in with someone I didn’t care about.”

He sounds a bit vulnerable. He’s never actually lied, what he said does align with what Banri’s told him so far, he'd just made assumptions. A little belatedly the realisation that Banri has just told him he cares about him more than he has anyone other person he’s ended up fooling around with hits him. Before Mankai, Banri was just drifting about trying to fill the emptiness of being good at everything but not having any real meaning or anything to work for. He hadn’t thought that might extend to romance too, especially not when even someone like himself has had a serious crush before. Perhaps Banri has had a crush before him but the idea that he wouldn’t have been able to land whoever it was sounds absurd. His chest feels warm. He doesn’t know if he should feel as special as this news makes him feel but he can’t really help it.

“So I kinda took your dude virginity then?” He says, choosing to say something stupid and trying not to be too sappy.

“Does it count if I’m just fucking you or would you have to fuck me?” Banri is thinking way too much about what was intended as a joke.

“Why are you acting like I’m some expert at this kinda thing?” He rolls over in Banri’s arms, looking at him eye to eye as he raises an eyebrow.

“I dunno, your porn games haven’t been teaching you this crap?” Banri seems to realise how dumb what he’s said sounds as soon as it’s left his lips and starts to laugh.

“Hey, the only way you’re getting my dick is if you ride me and I can just lay here, so let’s just settle on this counting.” He states, Banri’s laugh is infectious and it’s hard not to join in. “Achievement unlocked.”

“Seriously man, you’re way too lazy.” Banri groans but the smile never quite leaves his lips.

“I thought you’d be used to it.” Honestly, Banri probably is. “You’re covered in sweat RN and that’s with maxed out stamina points and OP character base stats. I’d die.”

Hugging him tighter and tangling their legs together Banri laughs as he buries his face into Itaru’s still damp hair.

“The only way you’re dying is when I kick your ass in games.” Deciding on resting his chin atop Itaru’s head, Itaru curls in closer, pressing his face into Banri’s chest and enjoying the rise and fall of his breathing. “That’s my right as your boyfriend, yeah?”

He smiles at the word boyfriend. To think of how lonely he used to be, how guarded and not letting people see the real him for fear of judgement and now he’s here, naked in the arms of someone who while so different from him in many ways, loves him for who he is. It’s unbelievable, the story of someone that’s not him.

“As I’ve said time and time again Banri, you don’t stand a chance against me.” Maybe their story is of fated rivals, the only people on the battlefield who are a match for each other, who’s spark during battle twists into something else, unable to deny the pull towards each other until they’re joining forces and fighting the same evil together. Wait that got a little out of hand. Chunnibyou aside, he’s sure he had a point in there somewhere.

“We both know that ain’t true. Who was it that won earlier?” Banri follows up with. “Next time you drag me to an arcade we’re hitting up the fighting games and taking the top scores. NEO’ll be the name at number one on every machine of course.”

That, might just be the perfect sounding date.

“You’re on.” This time he’s not losing.

“We’ve probably still got time to hit it up once we leave here.” Itaru isn’t that keen to move right now, Banri’s warm, his body wraps around his just right and the bed is so much more comfortable than his at the dorms.

“Let’s wait out the rest of the time here first and see how things go.” While that sounds like the perfect way to end the night, he’s happy in this closeness. Soon he will have to get up and clean up but he’s got about half an hour left of this before that has to happen, yeah everything about him right now is a little gross but he’s completed games with soda spilt down the front of his shirt and in his lap before. He’ll live. “Pass me my phone?”

He can cuddle and catch up on his games while he’s at it. Unlike a lot of people, Banri understands. Taking his phone from Banri and moving to let him reach for his own he rolls back over. Back pressed against him he starts to run through what he’s fallen behind on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made good on that promise I'd made a couple of people for a full sex scene with these two huh? It's been fun writing this and being able to contribute another fic to their tag.

**Author's Note:**

> This was never supposed to become multiple chapters but I couldn’t just skip from banter to boyfriends ever after, not with Itaru involved. All I wanted to do is write some gamer banter and some fucking. Dammit.
> 
> I'm over on twitter @ idolthirst if anyone wants to watch me rant abt writing, gacha and cosplay


End file.
